Remember Me Always
by Prophecy83
Summary: Bella is a broken girl that just moved to Forks,She'd meets the Cullens, Can they help her repair her broken heart or just leave her more broken than before. Plus what if fate has other plans for her and not a Cullen? **Full Summary on Profile**
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Two years….Today is being two years since my life started to change. I wake up with the same dream that it being haunted me every night. Today is also my birthday, and also is the day that my mother Renee died from a car accident two years ago, the same accident that destroy my entire family and that also gave me the scar in my arm that reminds me the day that I killed my brother, my mother and her husband, every day.

My thought was interacted when I heard Charlie, my father, knocked the door.

"Bella" I sighed "Are you up?"

"Yes Dad" I really didn't want to do this right now, but knowing that I had to, I decide that I wanted to get it over with.

So I stood up, grab my clothes and open the door. "Good morning" I said, hoping to make a quick escape to the bathroom.

"Happy Birthday Bells" he said and gave me a quick hug. Charlie never was good with his feeling, especially the ones that included me.

"Thanks Dad" walking around him, "I'm kinda late, I have to get ready for school still"

"Oh, that's ok" some silence "I was about to leave anyway" some more silence "I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday….and good luck at school today"

"Oh ok Dad….Thanks" I said as I walk in the bathroom "See you later"

"Bye" he said as he made his way down the stairs.

Once alone I decide to get on with my routing that I have adopted for the last year and a half…. It include a ten minute break down, taking a shower, brushing my teeth, trying to control my hair, and grabbing a granola bar on my way out.

I sigh one last time before I pull up on the parking lot of school. My first day of school again, I have being in three new school the past two years. The teachers couldn't handle my break downs, so each time they politely would request for me to transfer. My grandmother always said nothing about every time that I had to change schools.

After the last school in Phoenix request yet again to transfer, I made the choice to come to live with my strange father Charlie. I know that grandma had enough of me going to the same cycle every day. Plus she is getting to the age that can't handle a teenager in the same house.

So here I am again, starting a new school, but this time I made my mind that I would try my hardest to go each day and not let it break me down like it usually did. I hope it would work.

"Be strong Bella" I said to myself. "Here we go".

JPOV

I hate high school, I truly hate it. The pretending, the fight with my inner monster every day, I am the newest with our diet, even though animals sustain my body doesn't mean that I like it or even easy. And of course I was the one with the most slip ups.

So here I am, doing this yet again.

"You have to stop thinking that way….It's …It's depressing" Edward said.

'Well get out of my head then' I snap.

"I'm just saying…." I'd put my hand up to stop him.

"No….you're right, I'm sorry"

"You guys stop fighting, it's not the time plus…."

"We are Not fighting" Edward and I said at the same time.

"Let me finish…plus something is going to happen but I don't know what" she said sending me waves up on waves of frustration.

"What you mean something it's going to happen and what?" I ask her sending her some calm.

"I just….. I just don't know" Well that's a first for sure.

"I agree" said Edward reading my thoughts.

"Could it be the new student?" Emmett asks her while Rose just looks pissed.

"I don't know, everything goods blank in 1 minute and 38 seconds"

"Edward?" I had to ask, because if it is because of me slipping up again, I better avoid it intend of making the family move again.

"No… I don't know… I don't think you'll slip up again, plus we're all here….I won't let you."

'Thanks'

"30 seconds" Alice and everybody else started to freak out now, so I send some calm all around the table.

At the same time my phone rings "What the hell?" I open my phone and see that it just a text from Peter, my old friend and brother from Maria's time. I read and reread the text and I just couldn't understand it.

**J. Take care of Her, she needs you right now. Please brother. P.**

"What is it" Rose ask me as I look up to the rest of my family

"I don't know…it's from Peter….I…I don't…..it said to take care of 'Her'"

"Who is 'Her' Jass?"

"I don't know" just as I said the cafeteria doors opens and a girl walks in. Looking down to her feet and never looking at anybody, is it her? I tried to read her emotions and she was just putting so much sadness that if I wasn't setting down I would be on the floor curl up in a ball.

"Is it Her?" Emmett asks me knowing well that he meant about the text.

"Maybe… I'm not sure" we all knew that Peter had a way of knowing things that others couldn't but he is so difficult to understand sometimes. At the same time I know really well to follow whatever he told me even if it sound it really stupid, like right now, if he meant this girl. Why would I help a 'Human' girl? Specially knowing how difficult it's for me to be around them.

"Edward? What are you reading on her?" .trying to get all the details as possibly can before jumping on any conclusions.

"Nothing"

"What?!?" we all said it at the same time. 'How can this be possible Edward?'

"I don't know"

"Well shit…Alice can't see shit …you can't read her…What the hell? Jasper please tell me that you can feel her?" Emmett said

"Oh yes I can feel her"

"Well?"

"Sadness….just a shit load of them"


	2. Chapter 2

PPOV

This is a lot harder that I thought it would be, this it's just downright painful. Not even when Maria ordered to kill the new borns group that included My Charlotte was this bad. It was bad but at the same time I knew that Jasper was going to let us escape. But now knowing that your soul mate is in so much pain and not being able to be there for her it was agonizing. I couldn't take it anymore so I texted Jasper knowing that he was in the same school as her. His gift would help her, just momentary but at least gave her a break. I just hope that by interfering I wouldn't change anything in the future.

My gift of knowledge is really difficult at times, especially like this one, it's not like I can see the future like Alice, I just know when thing would happened and to trust what I knew. I learned not to try to change it in the worse way possible.

It was on a hot summer day 48 years ago, I knew that something would happen to Charlotte and I, I keep feeling like I should keep my guard up. We were staying in our home in Montana at the time and Char decided that we should go out dancing, 'Come Baby I want to go sooooooooo bad, you know how I get when I dance' she said to me, and even though some thing told me that we needed to stay in, I couldn't say not to her.

We decided to ran to the club that night….and on the way there we came across a couple of vampires scents, my inside told me to grabbed Charlotte and ran back to the house, but I couldn't bring myself to tell Char this.

Before we reach the city limits we were ambush my Maria and her new army of new borns. Maria captured my Charlotte and killed her right in front of me. Laughing the whole time and after she let me go saying that now I would leaned not to betrayal her , she also said that she would be waiting for Jasper and my return to her army.

For decades I was nothing, I was just a shadow on outline of towns, I would just hunt when needed and I would retreat myself in the forest or mountain to hide. Finally Jasper grabbed my out of the hole that I was making for myself. Jasper is a brother to me and always would be, so when he came to find me along with Alice I just had to listen to him.

So since then I learned not to fuck with the knowledge and fallow it, I just hope by asking Jasper for help right now wouldn't change the course of anything. I know that she is my present and future, she is my everything, I also know that it's not the right time for us to be together yet.

I knew that I needed to change my diet first amount another thing, I also knew that she needed to learn about the supernatural world before she meets me. I know so much about her, but the only thing that I couldn't wait to know about her….was her name.

* * *

JPOV

Oh Peter what you got me into? Even though I knew that I should do what my brother says, I couldn't understand why me, I can clearly see that this girl needs help, she is emotionally heartbroken, but me? From anyone of us…me? I'm the one that has the most problems with humans. I was interrupted out of my thoughts by a really annoyed Rosalie.

"So what should we do about this 'Human'? This is just going to bring more trouble to us…and for sure I don't want to be moving yet again"

"Calm down Rosie….we don't even know what's going on yet" leave it to Emmett to try calm her…at least some. Just then Edward snorted.

"Well we don't have to do anything about her, Peter is not even here and why the hell he wants us to look after her?" she said.

"Enough Rose, If Peter has a reason for me to look after her, must be a pretty good one…..anyway does anybody know who she is?" asked while trying to send some calm waves to Rosalie.

"All I know is that her name is Isabella, the Chief Swan's daughter and that she moved here from Phoenix" My Alice said just loud enough for just us to hear.

"Edward any idea why you can't hear her thoughts and why Alice can see anything?" I asked my other brother.

"Not about her thoughts, I think we should talk to Carlisle about it….and about Alice visions it could be that we haven't made a decision about helping her and maybe the girl haven't make anything other decision either? I…I'm lost"

"It can't be about the decisions because every is blank until we leave the cafeteria, I usually have some sort of vision of what's going on"

"So, What now then?" Emmett said

"Can I go talk to her? She looks so nice and plus she needs some advice about clothing….." Oh Ali.

"I think we should wait and see it play out before we make a move" the soldier in me started thinking.

"I think Jasper is right, we should wait, and I also think we should contact Carlisle first too" Edward said.

BPOV

Well so far I made it through haft day, I only have lunch period and two more classes after that. I would have to said that I'm kinda proud of myself, I haven't have a breakdown all day…yet.

I've kept my eyes glued to the floor on the hallways and to the teachers in classes. And Thank God other students let me alone…a list for the most part, there were a couple of girls and a few guys that apparently don't get the message that I don't like to talk to people. For the most part its being an ok day.

There is a girl, I think her name is Angela that helped me find one of my classes earlier today. She seems a nice girl, she hasn't pushed me to talk. And so far the only one that calls me Bella. I'm beginning to hate my name Isabella, every time somebody calls me by that name I wince. Knowing that my mother called me excusably by Isabella, so now just hearing it bring all the memories especially the last one of her.

Right after the accident when the police got there and the ambulance was on the way, my mother looked over me and said "Isabella….don't cry, everything is going to be ok….don't you worry about anything…..William is going to be fine….You are going to be alright" she was crying by this point, it seems like she knew that she wouldn't survive, I don't think she knew though that my brother and Phil wouldn't survive either. "Please Isabella….Remember Me Always…..I love you so much….you are a strong girl Isabella". Just then she fell into unconscious. I started screaming as the police officer tried to help me get out of the car.

Her words always bring me so much sadness 'Remember Me Always' like I would forget. Just then the Bell signally the end of the class ring startling me out of my thoughts. So I got up and put all my things away and made my way to the cafeteria. On the way Angela stop me asking me if I would like to set with her for lunch, I agreed and told her I needed to stop by my locker. But instead I went to the restroom cry out the last memory out of my mind. I guess I spoke to soon about not having break downs, oh well I did my best.

After ten minutes I made my way to the cafeteria, I guess everyone was already there. With one last sigh I opened the cafeteria door and walk to the food line to get something to eat, or more like play with it while the time passes.

The whole way I keep feeling like somebody was staring at me, so I broke my rule and looked up. What startle me more than the whole school looking at me was this group of students at the far table looking right at my eyes, they were beautiful all five of them, the worse part I couldn't look away either. Finally off my right Angela called me over, and I snap my eyes away from the beautiful people.

The strange thing was they look so familiar to me. And couldn't get this feeling that something big was going to happen really soon.

* * *

A.N: Thanks everybody for the wonderful reviews and for being so supportive. I appreciate everyone…

V.


	3. Chapter 3

*************************************************************************************A.N.: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for all of you that visited my story. And all of you that left me a review you guys made my day. Thank you so much. I also want to let you know that I'm open for any suggestions for this story, I have a pretty good idea how I want to continue it, but like I said I'll welcome any ideas. I thought of some songs to inspire each chapter and for this one I think; "Be what you wanna be" by Sarah Finn.

Don't forget to Review and let me know what you think.

V.

* * *

BPOV

It's been two weeks since my 17 birthday. After that first day of school I found myself going back to that day at the cafeteria, remembering the beautiful people that I later found out that they were the Cullens. It seems that everyone in the school, and I mean everyone including teacher, lusted over them. And my case I wouldn't say I lusted over them, I mean they are freaking beautiful, but at the same time I looked at them differently.

There was the big guy with black curly hair, he gave me the feeling like a big brother, fun and loyal, he was with the "beauty" the blonde girl, she made me cringe, but at the same time I feel like she could be really protective of the one she loves. The little girl with short black hair, she look really fun, I could see her like a really close friend, although she was always well dress, that for a girl like me that hates shopping it may be a problem. The blonde guy, I look at him like a big brother, protective, I can't explain it but every time I was in the same room with him, I felt safe, relax and calm almost like all my worries disappeared. And then there is the guy with bronze hair and I can't quite say what feel about him, maybe like a best friend with a mild crush. Maybe…..

-------------------

As the weeks pass everything started to become a blur, I would dream the same dream as always, get ready for school. Once at school the day would pass quickly, I could feel the Cullens following me around, almost like they were waiting for something to happened, I shared a couple of classes with some of them the little pixie girl, the blonde guy and the bronze guy too, later I found out all their names thanks a really annoying Jessica, she told me their name were Alice, Jasper and Edward. She also told me that they always keep by themselves.

I was ok with that, anyway who in the right mind would like to hang out with a broken girl like me. I kept studying them too, like I knew they were studying me back like a science project. I've notice that they would play with their food but never eat it, I also noticed their eyes kept changing colors, especially Jasper, from a beautiful golden color to almost black colors….estrange. Every time it was sunny out, really rare in Forks, all of them would skip school, Angela said that their father took them camping on such days. When they returned to school I noticed that their eyes would be a beautiful golden color again, in all five of them.

I also noticed the fact that every time I was in school with them I would forgot all my troubles, I felt different. So I decided to try to find out more about them, today I would talk to one of them, and see if they would talk to me back. Now the question which one?

I realize that I wanted to fell alive again, and reenter the world, to have some more contact to others, not to feel heartbroken so much anymore, I was tired to feel like this, all alone, broken, I felt cold. The only other person that I would talk to, really minimal, was Angela. Even with her I felt lonely, somehow I knew I would feel like I belong with them. It was a feeling deep inside of me. Almost like that first day, I felt like I knew them.

So here I was in my math class with one of them, it's now or never I thought to myself, plus he kept looking at me while I made my way in the classroom.

"Hello" I smiled shyly, I actually I smiled …wow…."it's this sit taken?" I knew otherwise but I wanted for him to let me know if he wanted to sit with me or no.

"No"

"May I set?"

"Sure….Isabella Swan right?" I winced and he noticed.

"Bella….please" I whispered the last part. But he somehow heard me, because he frowned and nodded.

"I'm Edward Cullen"

"I know….so…."

"How do you like Forks?"

"It's all right, I'm getting used to the rain and you? I heard that you and your family are kind of new too" although I didn't tell him that Forks reminds me of myself, depressing and cold. But if I want to change and I will change I had to stop with that kind of thoughts.

"Yes we moved here two years ago"

The rest of the class we kept talking about school, music and books. It seems like the last two things were his favorite, I know I used to love books before…..before the accident. May be I should start reading again….I know that would make my mom happy….wherever she was.

He was really enthusiastic talking with me, almost like he was waiting for months to talk to me. I noticed that he never asked me any personal questions, almost like he knew that I was in pained and I didn't like to talk about anything personal. He liked a lot of classics in both music and books. It was strange for a teenager to like that, but at the same time I did too. Weird we had a lot in common.

That was my last class so after we said our goodbyes we separated and I headed to my truck. At home I decided to make a nice dinner for Charlie, he was putting out a lot with me, so why not be extra nice to the guy. I started to defrost some fish while I did my homework. After I was done I finished dinner just in time for Charlie to walk in the door.

"Hey Bells! Wow that smells really good….you being cooking?" he said with small smile.

"Yes Ch…Dad I thought that you would like some fish tonight"

"Well you know that I always love fish"

After dinner I told Charlie that I was tired and went to my room, even though I was doing better didn't mean that I wanted to socialized with people longer that I needed to. I fall sleep soon after I went to bed, thinking of my life and how everything was changing and that I actually was trying to feel more alive.

I was walking in the woods, it was night time and I keep feeling like somebody was staring at me, but every time I would turn around to look nobody was there, strange….anyway how in the hell I got here anyways? I heard some noise behind me then and I got really scared, and I'd start running. I kept tripping over nothing, and the sounds behind me was getting really loud and coming at me even faster.

I tried to run faster too, but I didn't see a tree rout and I tripped this time falling, but it felt different plus I was keep falling, and falling, ok that's not right, for sure I wasn't that high up. From nowhere I finally hit something and I could hear somebody crying…I open my eyes and I was blinded by all the light, what the..? I tried one more time slowly and I knew right away where I was, back in the car. This time was different I was just with my mother, where was William and Phil? What's going on?

'It's ok Isabella'

"But where are Will and Phil?"

'They are safe…they wanted to tell you that they love you and that they are really proud of you, just like me'

"How? …I don't understand….I…. don't…"

'It's ok baby, I want you to be happy, you deserve it, I want you to know that we are ok and to stop feeling so guilty, it wasn't your fault Isabella'

"But Mom…I…It was…." She put her fingers in my lips to stop me, they felt warm.

'No it wasn't, it was just time for us…but not for you, you have….a long time to live and be happy…..Isabella I want you to live….ok?'

I was crying so much by this point "ok Mom, I love you so much and I missed you too, you and William…..sometimes I don't know what to do"

'I know baby, you will figure out soon enough where your place in life is…and we'll be watching over you, and never do you doubt that we love you, all of us'

"Mom? Am I dreaming?"

She started to laugh 'Yes Isabella, this is the only way for me to talk to you, but it doesn't mean that it's not happening' she pauses for a moment just looking at me, almost trying to figure out how to say something. 'Isabella I want you to live your life and find what means the most….I want you to be what you want to be and that whatever it is we'll be proud of your choice'

"What do you mean Mom?

'You'll see one day….for now my Isabella….I love you…Remember me always' she kissed my forehead and before I could said anything back I wake up crying.

"Oh Mom….I always will".

Of course I'll always remember Her, her love for me and William, I even would remember her crazy ways and how she was my best friend more than my mother sometimes. Yes I would always remember my mother. And William my little half brother, he was so much like my mom always with new ideas to how pass the time. He was only seven when he died, but he had a really important part of my heart and I would miss him for the rest of my life.

Yes I would live for them, I'm going to make everything possible to make them proud of me and the way I live. I would stop avoiding all the thing that reminded me of them, because I know that they were happy wherever they are….I know that it was just a dream, but it felt so real to me. So I'm going to listen to my mother and live.

* * *

A.N.: I decided to make this chapter just about Bella…but next one it would be on Jasper POV, maybe even Peter's. Let me know what you guys think.

V.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Hey guys thank you for all of you that left a review and also the ones that visited my story, you guys really make my day.

I also wanted to let you know that I'm moving the story forward a little quicker than what I originally was planning to…I just really want to have Peter and Bella finally together. So probably another 3 or 4 chapter and we'll have them meeting for the first time. I would like all of you to let me know if you want me to continue with this story, so please review.

The song that I choose for this chapter was inspired by Peter's straggles to not having Bella with him but at the same time loving her. "All Of Me" by Angus & Julia Stone.

V.

* * *

JPOV

After seeing Bella for the first time all those months ago and thinking about the conversation that I had with Peter prior to our family meeting I couldn't shake off this feeling that Peter has a bigger part of Bella's life than any of us.

I could feel Edward's possessiveness and jealousy that he'd throw at me after hearing my thoughts. 'Well Eddie you know how I feel when you get in my head, if you don't like what you hear then DON'T' and of course as predicted a growl could be heard throughout the house.

With having enough of my brother, I went out for a quick hunt for some peace and quiet and some privacy with my own thoughts, for God's sake you could always count on Edward to be a pain on everyone's ass. I swear I could rip one of his arms off sometimes.

Going back to my thoughts about this whole Peter and Bella thing keeps making me uneasy, especially now that little Eddie decided that he loves Bella and were dating. She found out about the whole vampire thing mostly by herself, she was really perceptive girl. I'll give her that. They'd started slow, mostly just talking and going to 'his meadow' like he calls the place, for a couple of months now.

Going back to when I called Peter about Bella that first day I could tell that he sounded a little depress, almost exhausted and at the same time he sounded excited, especially when I'd told him her name.

_After we left the cafeteria and seeing Isabella, I needed to get more information in what was the deal with all this situation, so I decided to called the only person that could answered some of them. It didn't take long for him to answered, actually it took just one ring._

"_Hello Brother"_

"_Well Hello to you too Peter…Now what that Hell Brother?"_

"_Is she ok?"_

"_Well if you mean by ok physically? I think she is ok, now emotionally I think differently….now would you please explain to me what is going on in here and what she has to do with you?"_

"_I can't….All you have to know is that she is really important to m….to everyone" Oh Peter I heard that you meant you, but why can't he not tell me so, it was so puzzling._

"_You aren't going to tell me shit, aren't you?"_

"_No Jazz, sorry man, but I really can't….I feel like by including you in her life already, I might have changed some things, not sure what yet….but so far the outcome is the same…"_

"_And this outcome is?"_

"_Fuck Asshole you know me better than that….to expect me to tell you that"_

"_A man can only hope, fucker" Laughing at my come back_

"_Brother can you promise me that you'll keep an eye on her…make sure she is safe?"_

"_Of course Pete, you know I would follow any of your crazy ass requests, although I don't know why in hell you would ask me out of all people to look after a human"_

"_Because she'll be close to you, she'll be family and because I trust you with my own life…I know you wouldn't hurt her intentionally"_

"_Well fucker I can't promise shit but I do my very best"_

"_Thanks that's all I ever asked….now asshole I need you to keep this conversation between us, and don't let even Eddie in it."_

"_I'll try…you know how Eddie is…oh in that reminds me that somehow your girl can block his powers and maybe even Alice's, but I can still feel her"_

"_Well shit isn't that something…any idea how?" I noticed he didn't correct me about 'his girl' comment._

"_We don't know yet, we are having a family meeting and maybe Carlisle has an inside"_

"_Well Asshole keep me up dated on what's going on… can I ask one thing?"_

"_Like you have to ask fucker?"_

"_What's her name?" Well shit I wasn't expecting that one, I assumed he already had more details than us._

"_Are you serious? You don't know?" A growl "Fine, Her name is Isabella Swan…she's the police chief's daughter"_

"_mmmhmm Isabella" he murmured to quietly thinking I would hear him._

"_Well anything else brother"_

"_Nope that's it Asshole….oh and thanks" and with that he was gone_

Oh so much brotherly love…I had to laugh at this whole shit, and also at the relationship between Peter and I. We are literately like real brothers; we fought like them, we were both from Texas so we sounded almost the same, shit we even look the same with blonde hair and same height. But I think the thing that made us closer was our scars, not only we went through the same staff back then but it also reminded us how we had each other's backs for survival.

I know him better than anyone, so of course I had to think that there is much more to him and Isabella, Hell I know I already love Bella like a sister, even though I'd pretty much just met the girl and then the way that Peter sounded every time I would call him with updates, I knew that he perhaps he loves her…but why wait about it, and not come now knowing that there was another vampire making her his. It puzzles me to no end, but at the same time I knew not to question it and see what's going to happened.

And that brings me back to fucking Edward, trying to get into my fucking head anytime he's around. Ever sense I told the family that whatever Peter told me was between us and nothing to concerned them, he went ballistic especially now since Bella and him are "dating". He would tried to argue that he had to know because it has to do with "his Bella" and I would argue that it wasn't his business and that she wasn't a possession to claim. Needless to say it always would end up with another member of the family separating us and I was not allowed to be close to Bella by myself.

And then I think the worse and so far the shortest conversation that I had with Peter was when I had to tell him about Edward and Bella dating, I regretted to had to called him but as I promised I would keep him informed.

"_Yes Jazz?" Damned he sounds really rough, that makes me thing that he already knows something._

"_Hello Peter…How are you doing brother? You don't sound so good"_

"_Just spill it out Jasper, I don't have energy for this bullshit" Oh yea he knows._

"_Well…so you know that Edward and Bella are dating then?" I could hear him growling so fucking loud that I almost drop the phone. And then the line with dead, I assumed that the phone end up on the floor in millions of little pieces. _

Yep I really regretted calling him and confirming his suspicions and of course my also that I was right…it almost made me think that maybe Bella was suppose to be Peter's mate and not Edward's like almost everybody else in the family thinks. After that time, our phone calls got further apart, he told me that he still wanted, no needed, to know how she was doing. He just didn't want any specifics of the relationship between Edward and Bella. I was interrupted out of my thought when my phone starting ringing.

Well look at that, speaking of the devil himself "Hello Peter, what a wonderful surprise I was just thinking about you"

"Well hello to you to Asshole…where are you?"

"Damn brother I'm feeling the love…."

"Not the fucking time Jasper…where are you?"

"Ok…I'm in the woods by my house hunting…Why?"

"I don't know yet but something is going to happened to Isabella tonight and somehow includes your entire family"

"What are you talking about? For all I know tonight Alice said we're going to play baseball, and I don't thing Edward would bring Bella, he's a little over protective" Oh shit I slipped and of course he growled. "Sorry brother"

"Its fine, just make sure she doesn't go to the field with you guys"

"Don't worry I'll call and ask Ali what she sees"

"Thanks and please call me later to let me know she's fine"

"Sure fucker…now let me go and fucking get something to eat"

"Fine Asshole" and with that he was gone again.

He got me a little worry so I called Alice to make sure it was just us tonight and no Bella anywhere near the field, of course she confirmed it and decided to finished my hunting to help clean my mind and go back to the house. It was getting hard to hide things from Edward, like earlier before my hunt.

* * *

PPOV

I can do this…I have to do this. I was outside of our home in Montana, this was more Charlotte's then ever was mine. You could find something that represented her in every fucking room. Somehow I was glued to the floor and couldn't move or get anywhere near the door. Fuck Peter get a grip…thank god Jasper wasn't here or he would be on the floor rocking back and forth. Last time I was in here was that summer night that Char was killed, and since she died I just couldn't come back. Jasper understanding asked me if I wanted him to get anything from the inside for me, but I couldn't go in the house and I neither could have anything that was in the inside back then.

But now I have to do it, if I ever want to be with Isabella I have to face with my past ghosts and I would have to say that this one is the fucking goldmine of all ghosts for me. Isabella needs me, I have to do this for her, the longer I take the longer I can't be with her and that stupid Edward expends more time with her. Now that can't be fucking happening.

I knew that they were together now even before Jasper called, just thinking about it makes me want to growl and rip his head off. Jazz was good enough brother that he would tell me how she was doing but never bring them up as a couple. He told me that he could still feel some sadness from her but it wasn't as bad as once was. And he didn't need to tell me that she does feel love for Edward, but I know it wouldn't be as much like ours when we finally can be together. Damn that day can come soon enough…so that's why I'm here trying to face Charlotte for the last time.

From nowhere I felt pain in my dead heart, and at once knew what was that about….Bella. Something is going to happened to her, but what? Come on Peter what is it? The Cullens, all of them with Bella….some time tonight. Without thinking I reach for my phone and called Jasper, I told him all I know and he told me that they were planning on going to play some ball but Bella wasn't included. It seems that little Eddie didn't feel like Bella could not handle even watching vampires play ball, what an ass. But right now I was grateful, because something was going to happened to her if she was in there.

Well shit I can't do this right now, not with being worry about Bella. I'm going to have to come back here another time when my nerves aren't all high wire and shit.

So I run to the woods behind the house I needed to feed, I haven't slip not even once and for damn sure I have to keep it that way. I took down a mountain lion and a dear, and still felt like shit. Staying here in Montana when Isabella might go through some shit couldn't be happening. So went back to the house and put helmet on, and got on my bike and rode toward Folks knowing that I had at least 15 hours ride

After four hours of riding my bike over 180 mhp and thinking what's going on and all my worst fears surfacing again, especially knowing that by not fallowing what I knew before I lost Charlotte…Shit not again, please God not again I don't think I could survive through this shit again.

My phone beeps letting me know I have a text, I open my phone without even slowing down, I read the text and I speeded as fast as the bike allow me.

**P. We have a big fucking problem, come fast. Sorry brother J.**

* * *

Thanks for reading and please let me know if you guys want me to continue with this story, and also to leave me any comments or suggestions.

V.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Thanks again about all the reviews. And I'm sorry that I left the last chapter hanging like that, that's why I finished this one today and putting up now, so you guys didn't have to wait long at all.

Somebody asked me how Charlotte died, she was killed by Maria and her newborn army, Peter talked about some during ch. 2…but when he'll finally say goodbye to her he'll give us more details about it. Please review and let me know how I'm doing so far with this story.

* * *

PPOV

_ After four hours of riding my bike over 180 mhp and thinking what's going on and all my worst fears surfacing again, especially knowing that by not fallowing what I knew before I lost Charlotte…Shit not again, please God not again I don't think I could survive through this shit again. _

_My phone beeps letting me know I have a text, I open my phone without even slowing down, I read the text and I speeded as fast as the bike allow me._

_**P. We have a big fucking problem, come fast. Sorry brother J.**_

* * *

I'm half way there when my phone rings, and I had to fucking pull over because of this god damn hamlet that I don't need, but because of appearances I've to have it.

"Hello"

"Peter….Where are you?"

"Well Damn Jasper where do you think am I….Sitting in a hot tub having some fucking margaritas?"

"Well Fucker it's not like we are having a party over here either, but seriously where are you?"

"I'm haft way there, I'm thinking another five hours….if I can make it….Now what that hell happened?

"Well we were at the ball field and little Eddie decided to bring Bella with him, I guessed she was being stubborn and they made a last minute decision….so Ali didn't see her coming….it was supposed to be just Edward."

"Ok…I know my girl can be a little pushy sometimes, but wh….oh shit don't tell me you encounter some norms?

"Sorry brother…we did…actually four of them, one of them is a tracker James and Edward thinks that he's obsessed with Bella now, He is also their second in command but acts like the leader. His Brother would be the second threat Travis, there is also a woman Victoria Edwards thinks she wouldn't give us any problems and then Laurent he was their leader but he got tired of James and his brother, he is interested on fallowing our diet and is now leaving to be with our cousins in Alaska ."

"Ok so are we setting them up in Forks?"

"Actually Bella is afraid for her Father so she wants to lead James away and hopefully he would fallow her and leave her father alone"

"Where I'm meeting you then?"

"Peter I think you should track Travis, James's brother"

"Absolutely not, I want to be with Bella, I don't want any of these low lives anywhere close to her"

"Peter brother listen, me and Alice will take Bella to Phoenix away from Forks and hide her….Edward, Emmett and Carlisle will find James. Rosalie will make sure this Victoria doesn't do anything just like Edward read in her mind….and I need you to find and eliminated Travis….I'll promise I won't let anything to happened to her…I love her as my little sister Peter, I won't allow him to get close to her."

"Ok…so where this Travis is heading?"

"We'll need you to go back to the field and Rose will lead you to his scent and give you a description…actually she said she would have a sketch of him for you"

"Perfect…put still don't like Bella away from me"

"Man…she doesn't know you, meeting her like this will just freak her out even more then what she already is…Travis for what Edward said he is really close to James and he would do anything to revenge his death…I..No, she needs you to stop him, so he won't come back for her….and then when all this shit is done with, you could come back and see her"

"Fine"

"I have to go…I'll keep you up dated…I'm sorry Peter, I should have seeing this happening"

"Its ok brother I know it wasn't your fault…keep her safe"

"I will" and he was gone.

I got back on the bike and I pushed further that I ever have before…I had to get this fucker, and finish all this crap. I can't think what if something happens to her, it would just fucking kill me.

* * *

I reach Forks in 4 hours, I even had a few cops trying to stop me on the way, but pull them off my tail, and I guess I would have to steal another license plate for the bike again, shit another thing to fucking worry about.

Rosalie was waiting on the porch when I pull in the drive way, she just looks piss off and bored at the same time, but I got a little of fear too. I really hope that she and Bella were getting along, because I know that the two of them will be close in the future.

"Rosalie….Show me where is Travis scent"

"Well good to see you too Peter, haven't seen you in forever…."

"Well you seem to be the same bitch….I guess things never change around here, NOW SHOW ME THE SCENT!!"

"Well don't get all pushy with me….If it wasn't for Edward we won't being having this pleasured surprise….here before I forget the sketches of the norms, I made you one of each just in case, this one is Travis. He looked so volatile even worse than James" she passed the sketches and for sure you could tell the crazed look on Travis' one. She started into the woods and I fallowed her close behind.

"Wait a minute what did Edward do?"

"Where do you want me to start? Mmmmh ok first able he brings her at the ball game without giving anybody any advance notice, I mean yes Bella said she convinced him to bring her, but come on, he should have known better then that….he should have called Alice first, to check you know"

"Yea I know"

"And then when Alice had the vision of the norms was too late, so we tried to hide her behind us….ugh like that would work, you could smell her for miles away" I growled, she was pissing me off even more talking about Bella with that tone.

"What? She did….where was I?"

"Like you could forget? You are a vampire for God's sake"

"Wow Peter you almost sound as possessive over Bella like Edward does….Why are you here anyways? Jasper said you doing him a favor…but you sound more like he is doing the favor to you"

"Rosalie please just don't, not now"

"Fine here is the scent…after Edward took Bella away, they separated themselves this one is the way that Travis one went"

"Ok thanks….What else did Edward do?"

"He was over protective and possessive of her and James apparently loves challenges so now he thinks that Bella would be the best challenge ever….like I said he was an idiot"

"Thanks Rose, call me if you need me back here or if you catch glance of this guy"

"I'll do that, you go get this sucker" I grim, because I'll do it, I won't let any of these animals near my love.

* * *

One day pass since I reached the Cullen's house and still can't find the fucker, he kept going in circles trying to confuse me. I was somewhere in Canada, I by this point I knew that Travis is aware of me fallowing him. At some point he crossed another vampire's scent but I'm still on his tail.

I had some much on mine mind at the moment that I almost felt like I have a fucking headache, if that even possible for vampires. First able I was terrified that something would happen to Bella, I know how stubborn she is, and she would do anything for others. For what Jasper told me about her is that she would think of anyone else's well beings before her own. And I had the feeling that she would do just that in this situation, thinking that she could prevent harm to the others…The Human against vampires to protect other vampires….Oh Isabella.

And then the whole Edward issue, he was just pissing me off so much that after all this shit is done I'm ripping his dick off. He is the fucking mind reader for God's sake, how can he screw up so much. Rosalie was right, oh my! Did I just say Rose was right? mmmh yes I did. Anyway she was right, he should have called Alice to check that everything would go ok. He is a 109 years old vampire and he couldn't have acted like a child anywhere worse. Plus showing possessiveness over Her? You got to be kidding me, she must know that they aren't right for each other. Just because he can't read her mind doesn't mean that they are soul mates. And let's not ignored that he used her weakens and pain to allured her into loving him. Now that just drove me insane.

And finally Charlotte I really had to get into that house and face the music or better said the past. I was so close to making extra effort yesterday before all this shit started. Almost like destiny is putting a hold on my future with Bella, but why?

Jasper called earlier telling me that they arrived in Phoenix this morning and that Edward and Emmett lost track of James. Apparently James got smart and knew that he was fallowing a false scent. So now they don't know shit either. Alice gets glimpses of James being in a Ballet studio but don't know where. Thank God her visions about Bella are getting clearer, at the beginning when they met her, Alice couldn't see nothing but for what Carlisle said that it seems that Alice clarity of Bella's visions are related to her emotions. So when Bella felt heartbroken, she somehow would block Alice. It looks like my Bells could be a shield and apparently a damn good one, to be able to shield being a human.

Jasper also said that they didn't know anything about Victoria, Edward said that she wasn't a threat at all. But I don't trust him with this information, something is off about it. Maybe I should hunt her after I find and finish Travis. As soon as that thought went through my phone ringed.

"Hello"

"Peter, she ran away…we were at the airport waiting for the guys and she'd tricked us. And apparently she is shielding Alice again"

"Fuck Bella, I knew this would happened, she's probably thinking that she can save your lives"

"Yes, the only good news is we know where she is going, and it's not good. She is meeting James at her old ballet studio. We're running but….we'll be there before….soon"

"Jasper you better get there on time Asshole….I'm on my way to Phoenix"

"No, you have to catch Travis, we'll….I'll save her"

"I know you will, can't go after another vampire when I don't know how she is…Jasper I need to see her. So you better bring her back"

"I will, I have to go" the line went dead and I hope to whatever forces work in our favor to help them. I turned around and I'd run as fast as I could to Phoenix, it seems like everything I have being doing for the past 30 hours is being running, damn.

JPOV

We got there on time to save her, barely but we got her back. I personally finished that fucker myself, Emmett end up helping me to burn him. Bella had broken ribs, bruises everywhere and a broken leg. And let's not forget her bite, that Edward sacked the venom back out. I don't think that he could have stop if Carlisle was there to stop him.

Now I was in a hospital room with Bella sleeping, the rest of the family needed to go hunting, especially Edward after having her blood. I decided to make the first watch while they were gone, knowing damn well that He would be coming soon. And soon wasn't soon enough, I looked up as the door sliced shut again.

"Well didn't take you long to get here" he looked depressing; I could feel fear, love, joy and a strong dose of longing. The other thing I noticed about him were his eyes, I guess he changed his diet. Good for him.

"How is she?" damn he sounded like shit too.

"Peter she will be fine, Carlisle said she is really strong, and she should be out in a couple of days" I also told him all her injuries which he growled.

"She is so….beautiful….she looks peaceful when she sleeps" I could see the smiled forming in his face. "Carlisle is right she is strong, she is an angel" and he said lower that I could barely hear him with my vampire hearing "my angel….so beautiful" he sent a tsunami of love, pure love. Oh yea he loves her big fucking time, and I guessed right about the mate thing. I never felt this so much love before, not even with Carlisle and Esme. Maybe this two would be even closer that I first realize I hope so.

"What are you going to do now brother?...I mean are you staying?"I now felt fear, resolve, lost and still love "what's the resolve and lost about Peter?"

"I don't want to leave her here….but it's not the right time yet"

"Why? It looks like you're doing a pretty good, you even being feeding from animals. That's great Peter I'm proud of you"

"Thanks Jazz, it wasn't too bad"

"You still not answering my question"

"Because…I have still things to do"

"Like?"

Ugh "Like getting Travis….continuing working with my control and feeding…."

"And? Because all that, you could do it with us"

"And …saying goodbye to Charlotte…"

"Oh Peter, how are you doing? Do you want me to help you?"

"No…it's something that I have to do by myself…for me…and for her" pointing at Bella

"Is she your mate?"

"Yes"

"What are you going to do about Edward?"

"I don't know"

"ok" well what else I could say, he seems so broken and knowing Edward wouldn't last with her for long, she isn't as in love as he would have wanted her to be.

From the corner of my eye I saw Bella moving and not even a second later Peter was by her side holding her hand in his.

"She is so warm…and soft"

Bella looked like she was having some kind of nightmare. And Peter kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you Isabella" and she seem to calm down.

"When are they coming back?" I knew by them he meant Edward, he couldn't care less about Emmett and Carlisle. Not so much about Eddie.

"They should be on the way back by now"

"I should be leaving; I don't want to be ripping vampire parts in the hospital"

"I know….when are you coming back?"

"You'll now" the only feeling I could read now was love again. "And Jazz…you better keep a better eye on her…I don't really want to rip you apart too" with that he gave me his usual Peter's grim.

"I don't want you to either" I grimed back. He kissed her forehead again and whispered sweet words to her ear and turn to leave. He open the door and froze, what's that about…I felt fear ?

"Oh and Jasper….I'll forgive you" and with that he was gone. What was that about? If I knew anything about him I'll be find out soon.

* * *

A.N: Please review and let me know how I'm doing with this story, and I also want to thank all of you that being so supportive

V.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, thank you for all the support that you have given me, I appreciate it whole heartily. I also want to move things along with this story so I think next chapter would be only on Peter POV and the next one after that would be when Bella and Peter meet. The song that I was thinking for this chapter is "Girl" by Tori Amos. I hope you like this chapter and song, Review and let me know.

V.

* * *

BPOV

It's being four weeks since James' coven try to kill me or more like eat me, the first few days past as a daze. I know that meeting James by myself has being rather stupid, I know it now, but back then thinking that he actually had my grandmother was heart breaking and if somehow could I save her ….I just had to try.

To make the matter worse James actually bite me and Edward had to pull all the venom back out, he actually pulled a little more than just the venom but he'd stop, he thought himself as a monster, but he did stop and that for me proves that he is not what he thinks he is and that he loves me. But now I'm straggling about if…no…not if, because I know that I do love him but I'm not sure how much I do. Especially after the dream that I've being having there isn't helping the matter either.

Ever since I'd dreamed about my mother saying her peace all those months ago I haven't really being dreaming about anything in particular and to tell that it was a blessing…oh god what a blessing. But when I was in the hospital in Phoenix I remember starting to have a nightmare, or more like reliving James' attack. But my dream changed right in the middle of it, it almost felt like it wasn't one at all.

The only think I remember was a voice, I couldn't see his face, it kept repeating ' I love you Isabella always have and always will' and 'I'll be back to your side as soon as I can' and ' please get better for me and be safe'. The part that startle me more than the 'I love you' from a stranger was that he would said Isabella and it didn't cause me any reactions like if anybody else would say it, the voice kept me feeling safe, love and protected.

I didn't tell Edward about this dream and that actually I've being daydream about the voice too. I felt guilty and a little of remorse, but I just couldn't say to my vampire boyfriend that I have being daydreaming about another guys whispering me 'I love you' and 'I'll be back soon'. I know that Jasper felt these feelings because every time he would give one of those looks saying 'it'll be ok'. But he never says anything about it, and I know he kept blocking his mind from Edward because he would be angry around Jasper.

After the accident Edward started acting strange too, for starters when he got back into the hospital room in Phoenix he looked so angry at first I thought it was because of me being stupid and confronting James by myself but then he started yelling at Jasper too fast for my humans ears to catch too much. The only small phrases that I could catch and it didn't make any sense to me was something like 'why was he here', 'she's mine' and 'she's not his'. Who is this 'He' that Edward was talking about? Could it be the same man that I kept hearing, but if so why would he loved me? I don't know him. And to make it worse Jasper was too quiet for me to hear him at all, after it seems hours that they were talking…or Edward yelling, he told Jasper to leave, I thought that was really rude, I let Edward know and he told me I didn't know what I was talking about and when I would ask him he would say that wasn't for me to worry about.

Well to say that I was pissed was an understatement but then he would dazzle me and change the subject, stupid vampire boyfriend's powers. Anyway after that day he became more protective and wouldn't leave my sight more then necessary. I thought that was because all the James staff but now I'm not so sure. The other thing was that I could hardly talk to Jasper at all, Edward kept cutting him off and I thought that was really mean to do to a brother but I didn't want to fight with Edward again. I needed him to survived, since I started talking with him was when my dreams stop, after telling him about it he said that was because the love that we shared and probably because he was my mate, in vampire's world meant soul mates for life. I was please with that knowing that I have somebody that would love me for eternity…I hoped, but now after everything I'm confused, because I didn't think that I was good enough for him, but again I don't think that it could not be another person that loves me as much, could it be? And the voice in my dream was just that a dream nothing else.

And the other thing in my mind was James' coven, after I came back to Folks the Cullens had a family meeting and Alice brought me against Edward's wishes, but she just said that I needed to know what was going on. I remember everything about it like it was yesterday…

"_Alice why is Bella here? I thought that I made myself clear that I didn't want her to hear this" said Edward_

"_Edward she needs to know, it is about her anyway, why not keep her informed? " Alice almost yelled at him._

"_Edward I think Alice is right she needs to hear this.." Jasper try to said while putting himself in between Alice and Edward_

"_I don't think that I was talking to you Jasper b…" I had enough and I screamed loud enough for them to hear me and stop._

"_Enough…please Edward…I think I can handle this and I do want to hear it….so please stop fighting"_

"_It's not about if you could handle it or not Bella" he tried to say _

"_So what is it then? Because like Alice said it's about me…and if it's about me I would like to know" from the corner of my eye I noticed that Rosalie was grinning and made a sound of approval at me, well that is first, she never was nice toward me._

"_I think that Bella is right Edward" Carlisle finally came into the room. Edward just gave up and set next to me in the couch. I think Carlisle is the only person that Edward would listen to…at least for the most part. "So where are we then with everything?" Carlisle continue_

"_Edward said that Victoria was not a risk but I think that we should check her out just in case and after talking to Peter he has agree with me…." Jasper was cut off by Edwards starting to growl. Weird._

"_Edward please let him continue" Carlisle said looking back to Jasper._

"_Well like I said I think we should go and personally see if Victoria had any real connections with James"_

"_Like I said before Victoria wasn't thinking anything then, just being bored and never thought about James on any way that would raised any red flags"_

"_Are you sure Edward?" Carlisle said and Edward nodded. "Ok then Laurent still staying with the Denali's and fallowing the same diet. And for what Eleazar told me seems that Laurent and Irina are getting together so I personally don't see a threat at all there" Everyone nodded I just looked lost, who were these Denali?_

"_They are the others like us, fallowing our diet, they live in Alaska and they are like family…cousins" Jasper answered my unspoken questions, I just smiled back and sent him a wave of gratitude which he smiled and nodded back, and the other hand my boyfriend look… pissed?_

"_Ok then and the last one Travis? Anyone?"_

"_I can't see either Victoria or Travis, but I can see that Travis is planning something but keeps changing his mind…I think he knows about our powers" Alice said._

"_Peter fallowing him close behind but every time he gets anywhere close its like he knows where to hide….Last time I've spoken to Peter he was in Canada" Jasper said….and I was feeling really curious now who in the hell was Peter? And why was he going after Travis?_

_Jasper felt my curiosity and when he opened his mouth to answer me again Edward growled startling me making me jump._

"_Oh for goodness sake Edward….Bella, Peter is Jasper's friend and I guess other brother…he is helping to track Travis as a favor for Jasper" Esme told me._

"_But why would he risk his life for me?" I had to ask._

"_Becaus…" Jasper begging but Edward finished_

"_Because he does favors for Jasper once in a while"_

"_But by himself…what if this Travis guy gets to him and hurts him?" I swore I heard him said 'I wish' but wasn't sure, but after hearing Jaspers owns growl I guess so._

"_Because he has to do it, because he needs to do it if not he would go crazy, because he is doing it for you" Jasper said loud enough over Edward's growling_

"_What?!?" I gasped and asked just looking at Jasper  
"Not now….I think that we should leave now Bella, your father would be worry is getting late"_

"_But…"_

"_Now Bella"_

"_Edward I'm NOT a child don't tell me what to do."_

"_She is right Edward" Rosalie said, again startling me. Edward just glared at her for a second before turning towards me and saying._

"_I'm sorry love…I didn't meant to treat you like a child, forgive me?"_

"_Mmmh yes but I want to know why this Peter is going after Travis because of me"_

"_I know love, and I'll tell you but I really think we should go now, I don't want Charlie to dislike me anymore that he does already"_

"_Fine but you are telling me tonight"_

"_Yes love" _

So here we are four weeks later and I haven't learned not even one single new thing about this Peter guy that is risking he own life for me and don't know why either. And just like I guessed, that night Edward didn't tell me anything else and every time I would bring the subject Edward would get mad and I rapidly would change topics. I didn't want Edward angry with me because I know that I was lucky enough for him to love me.

I try to get some information on with the rest of the Cullen but they all seem like they weren't allow or when one would about say something Edward would just come into view. Alice had said she wasn't even sure what was going on, she also told me that the only ones to seem to know was Edward and Jasper. And when she has asked Jasper, he'd say that he couldn't tell her or anyone and that we'll know soon enough.

But today I needed to know if Peter was ok, after all he's trying to kill a vampire all by himself for me, did I mention a crazy vampire trying to get revenge on his death brother? Turning around in the couch to face Edward, he looked peaceful and I could see love in his eyes, we were watching a classic movie that I just couldn't concentrate to watch.

"Edward?"

"Mmm"

"Can I ask you something?" I was trying to think how to ask him without him getting mad.

"Of course Love what is it?"

"Well, has anybody heard anything of Travis, if he has being stop?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Mmm because he's a crazy vampire that you've killed his brother to protect me…and what if he shows up" I thought maybe without using Peter's name I may get some info

"Well love it seems that Travis still on the run, but don't worry I won't let anything hurt you or get anywhere near"

"So Jasper's brother haven't found him yet?" Oh please, please let it work

"No, that I know Love"

"Oh" I just need to know "But He is ok right?"

"Why do you even care Bella? I don't know why you are so interested on him lately"

"I don't know Edward maybe because he is out there chasing a Vampire that is pissed off because of me?"

"Well like I say don't worry about it…..plus Peter…I shouldn't say anything….it's not my story"

"What Edward?"

"Fine….Well for starters Peter does not follows our diet Bella….not even close for that matter, and secondly he has a mate, I think her name is Charlotte… he probably gave up on the hunt to be with her again" Oh he has a mate? What's this pain in my heart? Why does it bother me that Peter has a mate? I just couldn't understand….I shouldn't even being thinking about him. Edward was my love, he told me that we were soul mates. So I should follow what he says and trust him, because he is my mate and I shouldn't be worrying about somebody else mate. Right?

"Oh" was my final great response. Edward looked like he was done talking and I went back to the movie, trying to watch it once again, no such luck with that. Edward wrapped his arms around me pulling me to him and whispering in my ear.

"I love you Isabella, You do know that right?" I winced when he called me Isabella and he noticed but I nodded my head.

"Yes I know Edward…I love you too" So now why when the love of my life calls me Isabella it hurts but when the man in my dreams calls me the same it feels just right?

********** 3 Months Later **********

I woke up this morning founding a beautiful still rare sunny day, Edward left early this morning saying that he was going on a hunting trip with all the guys, something about Emmett wanting to have some grizzlies. Rose and Esme were gone to Alaska to visit the Denali, so that left Alice on babysitting duties today. After 15 minutes of argument, it was settle that I should go over their house and spend the day with her.

I told Edward that they didn't have to babysit me and that I could look after myself, but he end up dazzling me to agreeing with him, he also said that knowing that Travis was still on the loose I shouldn't be by myself for precaution, and knowing how a danger magnet I was, I had to agree with him just a little. Either way I was suppose to go meet Alice after I spend a couple of hours with Charlie. I knew that my dad was planning on going to see Billy Black today.

Thinking about the Blacks reminded me of last weekend's Prom, Edward and Alice gain up on me making me go to prom. The thing that I didn't want to do; first to go get on a pretty dress and suffered hours of torture with Alice, second to get on a room full of people and third and last to dance. At first I didn't know that we were going to prom, I thought that Alice was having one of her Bella Barbie's days, but to my surprise and discomfort it wasn't. After we got there it wasn't too bad, I danced for the most part on Edward's feet and he was pretty good at it. But then Jake came saying that his dad paid him to crush my prom and pass a message to me, the message was that 'they were watching and that I should break up with Edward', I kinda knew that Billy had an idea what the Cullens were.

Seen Jake after so many months was a big surprised, he was getting so big just in the short time since I last saw him, Edward wasn't happy at all with me talking with my friend, actually best friend outside from the Cullens and I truly missed him. I have known Jacob pretty much my whole life and we were really close when we're little. So when I told Edward that I missed and wanted to hang out with Jake more often he got angry, telling me that I couldn't, and made me promised him that I wouldn't go see Jake, especially without him, well to say that was one really unhappy day was an understatement.

I kept going over the whole Jacob thing on my head while I made my way downstairs, why I, a 17 years old girl, should not allow see her best childhood friend? And why Edward was so angry about it? Yes I was his mate but he wasn't my father to tell me what to do. I couldn't put my finger on it but it wasn't right.

"Morning Bells…What are you doing today?"

"Morning Dad, I'm suppose to go see Alice after lunch"

"Oh, that's too bad, I was hoping that you could come with me to see Billy. I know that he haven't see you in forever and I know that Jake misses you a lot" my dad looked a little hurt that I wasn't spending much time with him and with our family friends, especially since they were like part of the family already.

"You know what Dad I miss them too, why not….I can always go see Alice later, let's go now and I'll make breakfast for everybody, I know that Jake would love that" the faster I got to La Push the faster I could avoid Alice and Edward, I really wanted to see Jake and I was going to see him.

_________

We got to the Blacks house and I finally was able to relax, I had made it without Alice stopping me, I think that if I wasn't riding with Charlie and if it wasn't sunny out, I was probably would be stopped on the side of the road by one of them. I was abruptly shaken off my thoughts by a crashing hug, finally was able to see my best friend's grinning face.

"Jake, I've missed you"

"Sure, sure Bells, me too….Did you break up with that guy to give me a chance yet?"

"Ha Ha Jake, no I didn't and I don't think I'll break up with him anytime soon, but you know that I love you anyways" he had no idea that if it was up to me, Edward would be with me for eternity.

"Well too bad for me, and I do love you too Bells…now did Charlie said you were making breakfast… what?" I just laughed

"Yes Jake….I think that you only love my cooking but don't worry I'm not hurt by it….by the way Jake you are like huge what have you being doing?"

He shuddered "I don't know I think just good genes?" I laughed again, he was truly a great guy, my sun.

After spending the whole day laughing and talking about anything and everything with Jake and eating with the boys we made our way back home. I was a little scared to see if Edward found out about me seen Jake…Of course he would know, Alice would have told him.

After getting in the house and saying good night with my dad, we were really getting close and I was really happy about it, and I know Charlie was too. I got into my room turning my light on and I gasped.

"Edward?"

"Why Bella?" I was getting mad and he knew it, I wasn't a child that he could control and tell me what I could do and what I couldn't, but I play the stupid angry card.

"Why what Edward?"

"You went to see him didn't you? And you didn't even listen to me….tricked Alice and me. Just to go see Him?"

"Edward what is the problem with me seeing Jacob? He is my childhood friend and there is nothing that you should worry about."

"I don't want you to see him because he loves you and you are MINE" he hissed.

"I know that he loves me and I love him too…." he growled "Edward would you let me finish, like I said I love him too like a brother ….and I'm not yours or his or anyone's….I'm my own person and I'm not a possession"

"Don't be ridicules Isabella, you are mine and I don't like when other people are with you specially the ones that see you more than just brotherly towards you" I actually hissed at him when he said my name.

"No, I'm NOT your Edward, I don't belong to anyone and I know what Jake fells and it doesn't matter"

"Why wouldn't matter?" I sighed, even though I was angry with him I didn't want to be fighting with him.

"Because I do love you and that would never change…but it gets me mad when you treat me like a child and like some stupid toy that you don't want to share, because I'm a person not a toy and I want to make my own decisions on who I want to see, specially Jake he is pretty much family"

"I'm sorry Bella. I don't want you to think that I treat you that way, it just hard for me not knowing if you are ok and not being able to go and check on you …it's painful. And about Jake it must be the whole mate thing that it makes it hard on me to be able to see it differently, forgive me?" I did noticed that he said that he didn't want me to "Think" the way that he was treating me but not the way that he did treat me. I wasn't happy with that but I pushed it to be one of those things of vampire mates and we were both new with this, so being me the forgiven person that I am…

"Of course, I'm sorry too that I made you worried" I just hope that everyone would see me for who I was just a girl trying to fit in this world, even though it seems that I couldn't fit anywhere. And everybody trying to make me theirs, first with Charlie, then Edward and now Jacob…I just want to be me and not everybody else's girl.

* * *

**Review, Review, Review and let me know what you think about this Chapter **

**V.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys thank you for all the reviews you guys are awesome!!! And yes Bella is missing a backbone but she is growing it slowly, remember that at the beginning she didn't have a spine at all. I know that in the last chapter I said that this one was going to be just Peter, but when I started writing it I felt I had to put some info on Bella's Birthday party and also the Cullens opinion about Jasper's and Edward's little arguments…so don't kill me please. I hope you like this chapter, the song for Peter's POV is "City of Delusion" by Muse….I also wanted to ask you what are your feeling about having a baby in this story, I have mix feeling about it and I want your opinion.**

**V.**

* * *

JPOV

Its being seven months since James attacked Bella, and the tension in the house has being so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Things between Edward and I are bad to say the least, and the whole family think….no…knows that something isn't right. But I've had made a promise to Peter and I wouldn't break our trust, yes he sometimes can be an asshole and don't tell you thinks would happened until after. But all he ever says is that if he could tell me without changing anything he would.

So now after all those months ago and plenty of phone calls trying to figure out what in earth would happen that would make Peter need to forgive me, I just couldn't understand. To make the matter even worse Edward would try to constantly read my mind, and I had to work extra hard to block him. Especially when Bella would come and visit the house, you could already tell that her feelings weren't like they used to be. I have a feeling that she actually heard Peter talking to her in the hospital and if it so, that would make since why sometimes she feels guilty and remorse around Edward.

Carlisle and Esme tried several times to get me talking about the confrontations and fell, they also understood that I couldn't tell them and that if it was life threaten that then I would say something, but as far as I know I don't think Peter is planning in killing Edward anytime soon, and I know for sure that even if Edward would try to kill Peter he would fell miserably, even with his gift. So there wasn't anything to tell them, and they'd trust me enough to know that I would tell them if anything changes.

Rosalie has being trying to at least not to hate Bella, and that was a big improvement on her part. Emmett loves Bella as a sister, he actually corner Edward and me once and threaten us saying if we did anything to hurt his little sister we would pay, and I'd believe him. And my Ali, well my Alice knows me enough to know that she wouldn't get any info from me, so we'd talk once and came with the conclusion that even though we were mates there were promises that we couldn't break to another people.

And last person, Bella, well Bella is Bella so loving and caring for everyone and not wanting to hurt anybodies feeling, she knows there is something going on, especially since she heard Edward yelling in the hospital but she has being keeping any of her troubles and questions mostly to herself. I love her like my own sister, maybe is her future connection with Peter or maybe it just the way that she is but I wouldn't change our relationship, only to make it better, just with duo time.

But today is her birthday, and Alice is having a small party on her honor and everyone is excited. Lately I have being working very hard on controlling my blood lust around Bella and today I'll try my hardest to prove to her how much she means to me.

"Jazz, they are here" my Ali squealed from behind me.

"Ali….do you see anything to worry about?"

"No Jasper and I already saw what you are planning in giving her for her birthday and it'll go just fine, I'm proud of you"

"Really?...Thanks Alice, I love you" and I send her waves of Love and Gratitude toward her, and she just send her own waves of love back to me.

After turning around again facing the door as the rest of the family reach the bottom of the stair just as the door open and a really agitated Bella and a smiling Edward walk in the room.

"Happy Birthday Bella" we all say at the same time.

"Urh, Thanks Guys" she said as the family, well most of them except Rosalie and me made their way to her to hug her. After everyone finished hugging her and wishing her a happy birthday I made my way closer taking a step at the time and trying to concentrate on her. Edward noticed me coming and pulled Bella behind him and started growling.

'Seriously Edward?'

"Why are you coming anywhere near to her?" he asked me just low enough for Bella not to hear.

"Its fine Edward, I already saw this and it's just fine…do you want to see?" Alice asked him and he just nodded, I'm guessing he was seeing what I was going to do.

'So…I'm allowed to do it?' even though I didn't care for his approval I didn't want to miss my opportunity to be able to do it anyways, so asked him anyways. To this he just sighed and nodded.

"What's going on?" apparently Bella just realized that there was something going on.

"Nothing much, I was just asking permission to your boyfriend over there if I could give you my present to you in person" I answered her.

"Jasper you don't have to ask permission to no body to come near me, and for sure you didn't have to get me anything"

Well Bella obviously you don't know your boy over there because if you do…. I thought to myself and Edward growled again. 'dude you got to give the growling a break', and to her I said "Well Bella actually I didn't expend any money, I wanted to give you something special and knowing you I know you would love it as I was never to give it to you before….I…you see, since we met you I have being trying on working on my control around you, and you know that it isn't easy, and I also I wanted to show you how much I love you as a sister and can't wait until we could be even closer"

She was crying already and I didn't even got close enough to her. I kept feeling her brotherly love to me and I just sent her my own to her. I took one foot at the time and got close to her, at one point I had to stop and fight my control but I made it anyways. I stop in front of her and pull her into my arms and gave her a hug. "Oh, Jasper, thank you so much, you don't know how much this hug means to me."

"Silly Bella of course I know, I can feel it, I knew you wanted to be able to be closer to me so for today I made it possible" I said as I pull back, and she just jump and pull me in for another hug, she surprise me with that one and I stiffened but after two seconds I return the hug. She pulled back and thank me again.

"Ok everyone present time! Isn't fare that my Jazzy is the only one given gift around early" Alice said jumping in place and clapping her hands. At this everyone including Bella laughed.

"Ok, Ok bring it on" Bella said back.

So for the next 15 minutes we kept laughing and Bella opening a couple of presents between jokes and Emmett's trying to scared her and getting slap by a really bored Rosalie. I was laughing at his last attend until I smell it before I even heard her 'ouch paper cut', the only thing I could see and think was red, everything happened so fast first I couldn't stop thinking about her blood, and then I felt more then I saw Edward pushing me back 'how in the hell I got so close to her, no this is Bella I can't do this to her' I kept fighting my demon even though it felt that I wasn't wining so far. I fought long enough to allow Emmett and Rosalie to push me outside, and when I was able to finally take a deep breath and clean my mind I flee away. How could I have done this, this was Bella, I just told her that I love her as my sister one second and the next I try to suck her dry. What did I do? Then it hit me Peter….the fucker knew this and didn't tell me. I didn't realize I was calling him until I heard his voice.

"Jasper?"

"You! Son of Bitch!!! You fucking knew this, didn't you fucker? That's why you say that you'll forgive me?"

"Yes"

"What the fuck Peter? I could have killer her!"

"Yes you could have but you didn't"

"If it wasn't for Edward pushing me away and Emmett and Rosalie taking me outside I could have….no I would have kill her Peter!"

"Jasper seriously? When did you ever where controlled by other people, if you really wanted to drained her you would have and no matter who got on your way you would have fought back and win" Well he had a point, I think that for the first time ever I was able to somehow have enough power to be able to be drag out.

I sighed "You right, but it doesn't explain why you wouldn't have told me, maybe to prevented and not to scare the crap out her"

"Well…I couldn't and actually this act of yours actually will make Edward to take everyone way from Bella"

"What are you talking about?"

"He doesn't want anyone not even him near her anymore, so you are all leaving Forks, I'll say tomorrow you guys and then Eddie and two days"

"Ok, but why not telling me"

"Because I need Edward gone before I get there and be able to be with her, and if I told you Edward would have read it in your mind somehow and everything would be back to nothing. But now I need you to ran and not be anywhere near him or let it slip and go when he says so."

"I can't believe any of this…i.."

"You What Fucker? If you forgot that you just try to kill my mate….yes I knew this would happened, but you do honestly tell me that it was easy on me…you are my fucking brother Jasper and you don't see me ripping you apart, so yes you are going to do this for me and fucking listen to me. I. Need. You. To. Leave. Her."

"Fine I'm sorry"

"And I already forgave you, remember?"

"Yes Asshole…I better called Alice before Eddie comes anywhere near me right now" and with that I hand up the phone, what a fucker, but I have to give him credit for this, for sure it would drive Edward away for sure.

* * *

PPOV

Seven fucking months… this little shit is making me to run out of my patience, I don't know how he being able to avoid me for so long. He being crossing over other vampire's scents a lot lately, and without any doubt on my mind I know that is Victoria. And it pisses me off so damn much, because I have a feeling that they're planning something together, and I'm saying feeling because I don't have any knowledge of what are they doing or how they are able to go for so long. It seems like one these fuckers have a gift to block and escape.

I'll have to say that knowing that is Bella's birthday today and that Jasper was suppose to attacker wasn't really relaxing for me, I was a basket case if that is possible for a vampire to begin with. Knowing that everything was going to be ok at the end didn't help much. So I've being waiting for Jasper to called me and bitch at me all day long, I can't begin thinking how relive I'm and knowing that Edward is about to leave her finally leaving the door open to make my move, finally!

I've being after Travis for way to long now and he is being getting to close to Texas, actually too close to Maria's territory. And it didn't make my nerves any better. For some reason I feel like we are gonna have more trouble. I know that I have to finish Travis before he gets to Maria, or we'll all be dead.

I think today is my lucky day though, because I can feel I'm really close….well shit….it seems like I'm right in front of this fucker, he is feeding and hasn't noticed me….damn that blood smells to good….concentrate Peter…Shit. He was in an alleyway I could hardly see him in the dark, his victim was a man in his 30's he was already dead.

Travis seems to noticed a presents and flip around lending on a defensive crouch, when he saw who it was, wasn't sure if he wanted to flee or attack…that's right fucker you should be afraid of me.

"I'm not afraid of you!" What that hell? Oh shit don't fucking tell me you can read my mind too?

"Too? Well it seems like you are gonna loose so you better run before you'll die"

"You don't know who is going to die and I assure you it's not going to be me"

"You know? Are you sure because I think I know better and you don't have any little knowledge of this fight"

'I don't need my knowledge to kick your ass, and make you suffered…and by the way your little mind reading it's not going to help you fighting with me'

"Oh really and why is that?" 'because I don't fucking think before I attack' and with that I lunched to Travis knocking him down and ripping an arm on the process, you could tell he was in shock and you could small the fear coming out of him.

"See little Travis….I told you I don't need my gift to kill you and kill you I will… but first I want to know what you have plan?"

"I'm not saying anything to you" 'are you sure?' and with that I'd fly to him ripping another arm.

"You Travis…. you have being one little fucker to track…and I can tell that it's not your gift to avoid me so who is being helping you?"

"No one!?!"

"Well are you sure because I have smell another scent crossing yours and it's always the same one…could it be you buddy Victoria?"

"NO" ' well thank you for answering my question…now I don't understand how you two know so much about us and why this Victoria is so interested?'

"Because you don't know shit, they told us that with their help you couldn't know anything…they have new gifts with them and Victoria its using them to kill your little bitch that everyone its being protecting"

"Who's them Travis? And Why Victoria wants to kill Bella?"

"Go to Hell" well shit 'wrong answer and to your information you are going first' ripping out his legs 'try to run now'

"Again Who and Why?"

"James was Victoria's Mate and she wants a mate for mate and she won't stop for nothing"

"Well that doesn't make any since because Bella is not Edwards mate but mine….now the Who"

"She told us that she wants you and your brother back and she won't stop either. She and Victoria are planning together" Oh My God… No.

With that I rip his head off, I have to move fast now….with that I burned his little ass and I also burned his victim. Started to make plans to…to what? Run?...hide?....fight back? But how? This fucking change everything, shit I didn't have a doubt of who he meant….

Maria.

* * *

**So…what did you think? Review and give me your opinion…I also want to know what you guys feel about if there was a baby in this story? I think Peter could make a good daddy but I really want your opinion.**

**V**.


	8. AN

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry for posting an A.N. for you guys, I know that I personally hate them when I read one in a story, I do promise that I'll make it short and that this one would be the only one.**

**My reasoning is that I'm looking for a Beta reader to help me out, so I was wondering if any of you would like to help me. My biggest problem is that English is my second language. So any help I'll appreciate amenably.**

**I also want to ask you guys if you wanted this story to be a baby one. Most of you have said yes, but I want to make sure before I begin writing about Bella/Peter's Baby.**

**Thanks**

**V.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N.: Thank you so much for everyone that offered their help and support, also the ones that voted about having a baby in this story. I guess you will have to wait and see the results. I loved all the reviews that you guys left me so far... I'm sure that you would love to find out that next chapter Bella and Peter will finally meet for the first time!**

**The song for BPOV is "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy....I also want to thank *Deep and Devastating* for becoming my Beta, it was a hard decision knowing that there were so many excellent people willing to help me.**

**Please review let me know if you like, hate or any ideas that you may have about this chapter.**

**V.**

PPOV

Shit….what should I do?

If Maria is behind all of this, I cannot risk Jasper or I getting too close to Bella right now. Maria is probably setting a trap for us. While I'm thinking about it. Putting Bella in danger would be a nice fucking idea. She is probably planning on using Bella as bait to lure Jasper and I to her.

Damn, Damn, Damn.

However, I can't leave her all alone either. Crazy Victoria is out to get her. It's also really disturbing to know that Maria has a new vampire capable of blocking my knowledge. How is that even possible? You cannot block knowledge. It's just not possible unless she has somebody masking my gift right now to keep me from getting any readings which is_ giving_ me the impression that I can't.

This is just crazy, I feel…I feel blind… and weak. How am I supposed to take care of Bella if I feel this way? It's like fate has a fucked up plan to make my life miserable.

I at least have to get closer to her. Maybe I should lay low while I check around for any new leads on the two bitches and their little helpers. I should also start checking to see if I'm being followed as well. If my theory is correct, whoever is blocking my power should be following me closely.

_________________________________________

I got back to Forks two days later. Most of the Cullen's were gone except for Edward. He is breaking my mate's heart as we speak. What an asshole! I swear if I didn't need him to break up with her then I would rip him apart.

I barely managed to keep my distance from the two of them while he told her that she wasn't good enough for him. Unbelievable! He wasn't good enough for _her_! I almost jumped from my hiding spot in the trees to rip his dick off when he kissed her and left.

_He just left her in the woods_!

What am I supposed to do now? She doesn't know me therefore I can't go to help her. She would just freak out even more. Just as was going to help her I heard some movement to my left. I waited, my body ready for attack because I was worried that it would be Victoria and her minions of doom.

What I wasn't expecting was a giant black wolf to come through the trees. What is that? I've never seen one that size before. It was getting closer to Bella. Oh no you little, I mean big, fucker.

It stopped behind some trees and just stared at her. I stopped mid attack because I didn't want to freak the beast out and make it harm her. So I made my way closer. The closer I got, the more I noticed how it smelled. The beast just smells off. Then the wolf started to shake and shifted into a human? What the fuck was that?

"Bella" he called.

_It was obvious the wolf knew her, his face was full of concern._

She didn't respond.

"Bella, you are going to be OK. I'm Sam Uley, a friend of Billy's. I'm going to take you back home alright?"

I was surprised the wolf was helping her, but I damn sure wasn't going to trust him. So kept watch over the two of them until they made it back into her house and she was safe in her father's arms.

"No…He's…gone…no….gone…away" Damn that just broke my dead heart. She was so broken…all over again.

"Fucking Bloodsucker" Sam murmured so low I could barely hear him.

Bloodsucker? It all started to make sense now. He is one of the Quileute people who obviously started to shift again. They are protectors or something like that. Perhaps they could help us with Victoria and Maria. I'll just have to be careful how I put it since they already hate me. I know that without knowing me, they won't go for doing me any favors.

The following weeks, I kept close to Bella. While checking around I had to avoid the wolves. From what I can tell there are five of them. A particular russet colored one kept coming around Bella's house to check on her. This would most likely be the Black kid that Jasper kept talking about. He is a close friend of hers. I couldn't help but wonder if Bella knew about them yet. I figure if she doesn't then she will soon.

My Bella looks like a Zombie. There were so many times that I almost went to her just so I could pull her into my arms and hold her close. However, I knew that would only make things worse. At night when she and Charlie were sleeping and her wolf patrol was absent, I made my way onto the tree outside of her window to watch her. I refused to be like Edward and sneak in without her knowledge, but I couldn't stay away either. This was my compromise. _Every night she woke the whole house screaming from her nightmares. Damn Edward Cullen._

BPOV

It has been three weeks since _he_ left. I couldn't say his name, or even think it. He promised me so much. He told me that he loved me and wanted me forever. But he lied. It was a game for him, I was merely a distraction.

What an asshole. I always did everything that he wanted. I followed him like a well trained puppy. And in the end that wasn't enough. I wasn't enough.

I can't live like this. I don't deserve this. I loved him. I still love _him_. He owns my heart, but I won't let him own my life too. He wanted it for me to live a normal human life…well what a joke. How can I live a NORMAL human life when I know so much already? No, I won't live a normal human life Edward because I'm not a normal human to begin with. What normal human would date a vampire?

Yeah...not normal.

I just need to think. I need to figure out how to get him out of my head.

I want to go and scream at him about how wrong he was, but the coward left so I can't do that. However**,** I can do the next best thing. I can go to our meadow. Well, his meadow, it's not ours. Not anymore. I want to put that place to rest just like I'll put him to rest with time.

I made my way downstairs and left a note for Charlie. I got into my rusty old truck and started on my way towards the last place I would be connected to…_him_.

Huh! Edw…_He_ never understood why I love this truck so much. He didn't understand that it didn't matter to me that it was older than my father. It was my truck. It represented Charlie's love for me. The love that he couldn't put into words he expressed through this truck by giving it to me and then taking care of it. It represented all the summer that we spend together and the ones we didn't.

On the way there, I kept thinking of all the things I would tell him if I was able to speak to him face to face. I wanted to tell him how much I hated him for leaving me. More than anything I want to scream at him for lying every time he said he loved me. I still can't believe he would think that taking everything from our time together as well as his family would make me forget.

It made it hurt worse. He obviously never understood that it wasn't just him that I loved, but his whole family. They were my family too and it hurt that they left without saying goodbye. I'm sure that was all his idea. For some reason I don't see any of the Cullen's -especially Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Esme- leaving like that without a good-bye.

I finally pulled up to the trail that led to the meadows. I inhaled deep. How I wish I could smell him again. No! I can't think like this! I'm here to say goodbye!

I got out of the truck and right away I felt the hair on the back of my neck raise. It felt like I was being watched as I made my way on the trail. I brushed it off. It's nothing, I'm just nervous about coming to this place. It has lots of memories. I'm just freaking out about nothing. I can do this. I have to do this. I can't go on with this heartache that he left me with.

I kept making my way through the trees and of course I kept tripping also. Having a vampire's grace right about now would be nice. How am I supposed to survive in this world if I keep getting hurt because of my own clumsiness? Who knows? Apparently Edw.._he_ thought I could.

Finally, after almost 2 hours of walking, I saw the first glimpses of light that meant that the clearing was only yards way. Without thinking I started running. I was running to get away from all the trees and to get over this pain. The light was so close and so bright. It felt like it has a cleansing power. It was like I could feel alive again if I just managed to touch it.

Just before the clearing I fell onto my knees and it just hurt…ouch oh no not blood. I tried not to breathe it in, thankful there weren't any vampires around to worry about. I crawled the last few steps into the sun light. It was just like the last time I was here -beautiful and full of memories. Seeing this place hurts so bad that I would have fallen if I wasn't already on my knees. I held onto my sides and curl up on the ground in the fetus position. How am I supposed to do this if it hurts this much? Why did he do this to me? I would have never done this to him. I started crying and it felt like I couldn't stop the traitorous tears from falling.

"I'm doing this…even if this hurts me, I know it will be better later…"I whispered to myself.

I couldn't help but hope Alice would be able to see this and Edward be able to read her thoughts. That way it would be like talking to _him_.

"You hurt me" I whisper at first, but my words were getting stronger and louder "You hurt me Edward Cullen, I gave you my whole heart and you ripped it from my chest. But from all of this I learned that I'm stronger than what you thought. I hate you….I. HATE. YOU!!! For leaving me, for lying and saying you loved me, I hate that you took your family away with you, I hate that you made me think I was weak, I hate that…that I did everything to please you! I even regret that I told you about my mother and brother, you don't deserve to know any part of them! I hate that I can't stop thinking about you…and I hate that I can't stop loving you too….I hate that you kissed me before you left me, like it was some sort of parting gift. I hate that I couldn't be myself around you! But what I hate the most is that I'll never forget you when want to forget you with every fiber in my body. Goodbye Edward Anthony Cullen, even after all the things you did to me I wish you the best."

I felt a little lighter now. I guess that was an improvement.

I didn't even notice during my little break through that I got up and was now standing with my hands fisted on my hips. If anyone was looking upon me right now, there was no doubt that they would see a strong woman standing up for herself. That made me proud of myself. Today I would stop being the zombie I have become and from now own I would become a strong Bella that would make my parents and my brother proud.

I turned around, deciding that it was time to make my way toward my truck again. However, I heard movement behind me and a fast gust of wind. That could only mean one thing. Vampire. ...and I'm bleeding.

'Please let it be golden eyes', 'Please let it be golden eyes' became my mantra as I turned back around slowly.

Oh no…Red Eyes.

**A.N... What do you think? Review to let me know if you love it, hate it. I want to hear your opinions and ideas. Thanks :)**

**V.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A.N.: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the hits to this story (close to 9,000 hits!) and for the wonderful reviews too. They all mean the world to me. I also want to tell you about my other story that I just started, its called 'Promise of a Blue Moon', its about Bella and the son of Taha Aki, one of the first wolfs. Check out my profile I have a full summary of the story there. I also want to thank -Deep and Devastating- for being my beta and doing a wonderful job. And finally don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think of this story so far.**

**V.**

BPOV

I stared at those red eyes. I couldn't look anywhere but at those red eyes.

Did I have a sign on my back that says 'free food, come and play with it first' on my back?

My fear increased when I realized I was bleeding. However, I have a feeling that even if I wasn't, I was still going to meet this same fate today. The vampire started moving towards me and I finally looked somewhere besides his eyes. He was young boy- too young. He was around 14 years old or so. He had black hair and was incredibly beautiful. He was moving too slow for a vampire with hungry eyes, but at the same time he looked as if he was fighting with himself.

My survival skills-all though I don't have many- started to make themselves known.

"You know you don't have to do this. There is another ways of living. You could drink from animals to survive" I stated confidently in an attempt to talk him out of having me for a snack.

"I know that, but I...I have a job to do," He whispered with a pained voice.

"What kind of Job?"

"Find you."

"Me? But why? I don't understand. I don't think you want to do anything bad to me, so why don't you leave and say that you didn't find me at all?"

I knew that it was a really small chance that I would be able to change his mind, but I had to try.

"Its too late. He knows."

I tilted my head in curiosity. 'He?' who was he referring to? Then everything changed so fast that I hardly able to comprehend what was happening. I felt a fresh droplet of blood slide down my knee just as the wind pick up from behind me.

"You smell so good. I can't do this." He muttered as he made his way towards me.

From the corner of my eyes I saw what it looked like five huge wolves coming out of the tree line. I mean like hoarse size huge. What the hell?

"No!" the boy yelled before he started running away from the wolves.

I, on the other hand , was frozen in shock. I couldn't move even to save my life. I mean, who on Earth is lucky enough to have a huge pack of wolves appear just as they are about to become a vampire's dinner?

Me that's who.

To my surprise the wolves started chasing after the vampire and left me behind. What is wrong with them? Don't they not know that he is a vampire and easily kill them?. Either way I wasn't going to question it. I turned around and started running to my truck. I went as fast as I could, tripping all the way there. I don't know how long I ran, but the sky was getting darker. I still hadn't come across my truck and I had been running for a long time. I was getting cold and I also knew by now that I was lost too.

I finally realized that even though I was scared out of my mind, I had to rest for a minute and try to recognize my surroundings. Otherwise I knew I would never get out of here. I just escaped being vampire food, I definitely didn't want to be eaten by another animal. As I sat down next to a fallen tree, a few tears escaped. Why was all this happening to me? I honestly don't think that anything worse could happen to me at this moment.

Maybe I thought that too soon. I almost jumped out my skin when I heard some noise from my right. And it seem that whatever it was, was moving fast. Now I heard it to the left and behind me. It was either the wolves that escaped the vampire or the vampire coming to finish me off. I jumped to my feet. I wasn't going to show any weakness in what just may be my final moments in this Earth.

"Oh Isabella! What an extraordinary surprise! To find you right here in the woods....all alone."

I gasped, this couldn't be. "Laurent?"

"You remember me...good. I don't want to waste time with introductions again."

I suddenly had a feeling that Laurent was the 'He' that the kid was talking about. Fuck. My. Life.

"You sent that kid to find me didn't you?" I already knew the answer, but I wanted to hear it anyways.

"Yes I did. You are a clever girl -stupid- but clever."

I know that I have been a little reckless lately, but I wanted to put Edward behind me. He didn't have to call me stupid.

"Stupid?" I questioned, a little offended.

"Who would have come in the middle of the forest by themselves? Especially when they know what sorts of monsters lurk here." He said with a sickening sweet smile and mocking tone.

Well, he did have a point. I conceeded to myself.

"So why send the kid if you were already in the area?" I asked, hoping he would clarify that for me because it made no sense.

"Well you see, I have being trying to get close to you but your mutts wouldn't let me through, so I brought Ian as a distraction. That way I could get my hands on you."

Huh? Mutts? Does he mean the wolves?

"I don't understand"

"Well I guess you are more stupid that I originally thought."

That felt like a slap across the face. I have so many questions on my mind, that I don't think I could process all of them, even less say them out loud. Why would a pack of wolves be trying to protect me? Unless I know these wolves. Now it was obvious that they weren't real wolves, but some kind of werewolves or something. Great another mythical creatures to worry about. Whats next? Would I be attacked by leprechauns? And ride unicorns?

Think, think think. There were five of them, a black one right in front, like a pack leader or Alpha, there was a gray one, a couple of different browns ones, and a russet one. The last one I recall now stopping right next to me and looking at me with a pained expression in it's eyes. Those eyes looked so familiar, like Jake's eyes. No, it couldn't be, right? I mean they were only legends. Could they be true as well? With that figured out, I wanted to find out more information about Laurent. The more I looked at him the more I realized this wasn't good news for me. He had red eyes. From what Carlisle said, if you stick to the animal diet your eyes would change within a month. It was obvious that either Laurent cheated or gave up the diet.

"Why are you here Laurent? I thought you were at the Denali's with Irina?"

"Well yes I was but I'm here as a favor for Victoria. The last time I saw Irina she was doing good."

I gasped, "Victoria? Why?"

"Well you see, your Eddie boy killed her mate, James. Understandably, she is pretty pissed off with the lot of you, so she wants to kill you. Mate for a mate." He remarked nonchalantly, as if we were speaking about the weather.

"But I'm not with Edward anymore...he left me...." I couldn't finish my statement.

I was too distraut. All of this was because of Edward. Jasper was right. Victoria had more to do with this then what Edward thought. And now I was going to die for it too. Damn Edward Cullen.

"Don't worry little one, you see, Victoria wanted to kill you herself after torturing you. It's lucky for you that I haven't fed in a really long time and well you just smell so....mouthwatering."

"No! Please Laurent, you know if the Cullens know that you killed me they are going to kill you." I pleaded quietly.

"Well I don't see any of them right now" He claimed with a sadistic smile as he motioned around him with his hands, showing that there wasn't anyone to protect me. Not the Cullens. Not the wolves. " By the time they come back, my scent will be washed away by the rain. Don't worry... like I said, I'm doing you a favor. I'll make it quick."

I didn't see this like a favor at all. At his last words, I started to back away from him. He had a big smirk in this face and started moving me at human speed. I guess he likes to play with his food too. When he was just a few steps away from me he looked up and moved back a couple steps. What would he do that for? Are the wolves back?....or please don't let be the wolves, Laurent would kill them so easily.

I kept backing away without looking where I was going. Laurent was still frozen in place -looking around in a defensive crouch. What's going on? I felt, more then saw, something come from my right. Then standing right in front of me was a tall, blond vampire with his back to me. He looked like Jasper, but I knew Jasper was gone with the rest of them. So he definitely wasn't Jasper. Looking closer I could see that his hair was a couple shades darker.

"You! No! You aren't supposed to be here!" Laurent yelled frantically at the new comer.

"No? You are the one that shouldn't be here. Isn't Irina waiting for you in Alaska?" The new comer said with the most beautiful voice that I have ever heard. Wait a minute! I have heard that voice before. Oh my god, it's the voice from my dream.

I gasped.

PPOV

I was watching my love through her window. She was having another nightmare. She was crying so hard and mumbling words like 'Edward, don't leave, please'. She was begging that idiot not to leave her. It just made me want to hurt that fucker even more. But right now I didn't have the time to. I know for a fact that Victoria has tried to get closer to Bella and that she has even sent some Newborns. Thank the fucking gods that the wolves had stopped their advances so far. I knew that I could stop them if I needed to, but I wanted to stay in the shadows as much as possible until Maria figured out that I was here for Bella.

Bella woke up screaming like always, but this morning was different some how. Today she didn't cry after she woke up like she usually does. Today she got up and looked pissed off about having that dream again and went to take a shower.

I think that she is getting much closer to giving Edward up. Thus its getting closer to the time for me to make my move. I just hope that I can do it on my own terms and not from an attack. I decided to go hunting before she made any moves to leave the house. If I was to get even closer to her I need it to feed that much more. I took off running to the woods and drained a couple of deer. They weren't the best to feed from out there, but I couldn't leave Bella for that long. I was disposing of the dead deer as my phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Hey Bitch. Whats new with my little sister?" My brother asked me.

"No much. I don't think I'll have to wait too much longer to make my presences know to her." I told him, feeling a little excited by the prospect of being with my mate.

"You got your power back?"

He asked this question every time we spoke since I have being keeping him informed about Victoria and Maria. He's been especially worried about Maria having some kind of gifted vampire to masking our powers. He wasn't to happy that I told him to stay away but he understood that I was right. If Maria knew that we both were in Forks, she would come with all her army to get us.

"No. But I think she has finally given up on poor Eddie. She went from crying her guts out for him to hating his guts" We both took a moment to laugh at that. "Did you tell the whole family yet?"

"Yes. They were a little hurt that I kept so much from them, but they understood that it was necessary. They are also angry at Edward for convincing everyone that _he_ was Bella's mate."

"Have you heard from that fucker yet?"

Edward had left the family almost immediately, claiming that it was too painful to be around the family with all of them thinking of Bella. The last time they heard from him he was in South America.

"No, but I assure you that when he finally calls... he will wish that he never had. I don't even think that Esme will be nice to him for awhile."

"I Bet... so has Alice had a vision of Maria or Victoria?" I questioned, turning the conversation away from doucheward before I got pissed off at him again.

"No. But Carlisle thinks that you are right about the gifted vampire. He said that blocking Alice with a shield would be enough, but he's never heard of a shield that could block your power."

"I know."

"Emmett and Rosalie want to go to Forks, just in case you'll need them. What do you think?"

"I don't want to bring anymore vampires around, and raise any alarms. Plus the wolves are doing an excellent job for now. If push comes to shove, I'll grab Bella and run."

"Asshole, you know that wont work. She would want to stay close to Charlie and if she knows about the wolves, them too."

"I know, I know fucker. But if it comes down to it, she is more important then the rest of them. If we're lucky they would follow us and leave the rest alone"

"Yeah you wish. You know that bitch. She wouldn't leave them alone, especially if hurting them would cause us pain."

I sighed in defeat. "I know Jasper"

"Are you OK brother? You know I would come if I could help you and Bella right?"

"Yes I know, but so far everything is OK."

Jasper was going to say something else but we both heard the wolves howling on the distance. Oh Shit!

"What was that?"

"That the howling for a Vampire! I have to go. I need to see where they are and where Bella is. Don't you dare to come, I'll call you later." With that I flipped the phone shut and took off running to Bella's house. I needed to check on her first and then see who the wolves got.

I got to her house and the truck was gone. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! Common baby where did you go? At this moment I didn't worry about getting permission. I just jumped through her window and went inside, looking for any kind of information to tell me where she went. I knew today she didn't have school or to work.

"Dammit! Why did I stay gone for so long?" I murmur to myself....."Great now I'm talking to myself too. Isabella you're driving me fucking nuts"

I went through her whole house and couldn't find any clues as to where she went. She only left a note to Charlie saying that she went for a drive and would be gone for a while. I went to find my motorcycle and started riding everywhere in town. I rode past the houses of everyone from her school and I even drove to Port Angels and back. I didn't bother with Seattle, I knew that her truck wouldn't make it there so going that far would be a waste of time.

I got back to Forks and ditched my bike. I took off on foot, trying to see if I could pick up her scent. It was getting late and I was scared shitless. Where is she? I kept running between town and her house but nothing. I got to the La Push border and started running around to see if she maybe went to see Jacob, but nothing. I was hoping that I would see a wolf so I could ask if they saw her.

Yeah... I was getting really desperate.

About that time, I heard another howl through the woods so I ran faster in that direction. I was going strait towards the wolves. It seems that they knew something and I was positive that my Bella was somehow in the middle of it as well. I was running at top speed when I came across a scent. Vampire. I knew this scent, it wasn't Victoria's but it _was_ one of the scents from the baseball game last year. Travis and James were dead and it wasn't Victoria -that meant that it was Laurent. Shit I didn't even see this one coming. Fuck.

I followed the scent and it kept crossing other vampires scents. I counted five in total. This can't be happening. I kept to Laurent's scent since the soldier in me kept saying that Laurent was in charge in this mission. It came across a small clearing next to the road and found Bella's truck. I felt the hood. It was cold. Too cold. I started running as fast as I could again in the same direction he went. This wasn't good.

And then I smelled her. She was bleeding and Laurent was with her. Fuck! anything else? I mean how is that such a beautiful and smart girl is such a danger magnet? It would probably remain one of life's many mysteries. I heard him tell her that he was thirsty and that she was mouthwatering. I could also tell that there were more vampire on the way. Shit!

He noticed me coming. I made sure he knew. Anything to buy me more time to get to Bella. He was in front of her in a defensive crouch and hissed when he saw me coming through the trees.

"You! No! You are not suppose to be here!" Laurent was frantic.

"No? You are the one that shouldn't be here. Isn't Irina waiting for you in Alaska?" I corrected angrily.

I could hear Bella's gasp from behind me, but at the moment I couldn't look away from Laurent. If I gave him the chance, he would run and tell Maria that I was here.

"We didn't think that you would be stupid enough to come here. Edward and Jasper were suppose to be here"

"Well, I'm not Edward or Jasper." I said matter of factly, gesturing to my body with my hands.

"Maria is going to be pleased either way"

"Well you can tell that Bitch to go to hell" I snarled.

"She thought that you would be extremely difficult, after what happened with Charlotte and all." he stated smugly and I winced.

"Yes, you are definitely going to be difficult. I guess it's a good thing I brought some people to help me." At his words three more vampires came out of the tree line.

"No!" Bella yelled from behind me.

I started to back away getting closer to Bella and making battle plans to attack. I heard some howling and I knew that the wolves were near, but not all of them.

I saw two of them in my peripheral vision. The russet one and the gray one.

"Jacob Black I know that you are there. I need you to come out and take Bella away with you. Run as fast as you can to the Rez and keep her there." I said without turning around.

The others vampires were closing in on us. They were all newborns and they were hungry. I know that if they attack, Bella won't survive here for more then five seconds.

"No please. You run and leave me here. They want me. You run and save yourself." Bella pleaded in a whisper. Jacob's wolf came out of the trees and started looking at me like I was crazy or something.

"No Isabella you are going with Jacob. I need you to be safe OK?"

I turned to look at her as I said this and for the first time I got a good look at her. She was more beautiful up close with those eyes that could see through your soul. She didn't say anything else. She just stared at me.

I turned a pleading look on Jacob. "Please take her. When I'm done here I'll go to the border and explain everything."

He nodded and I turned to Bella. "Isabella I need you to get to his back and hold on."

"No!Please! I want to stay." she pleaded.

I looked at Jacob in question and he nodded. So I picked Bella up in putter her on his back with a whispered. "Run"

The two wolves took off with Bella yelling 'no' the entire time. I turned back around to see three angry vampires. I guess they were pissed at me for taking away their meal. Laurent was leaning against the nearest tree with a smirk on his face.

"Do you see something funny fucker?" I asked him.

"Well it seems that Eddie boy isn't the only one with feelings for the human. What is so appealing about her? Perhaps I should take the time to figure it out." He answered like he was talking about testing a new car.

It just pissed me off even more.

"Is that your death wish asshole? Because I assure you that would be your last" I snarled in a low, menacing voice.

"Oh yeah? How so? I mean there are four of us and just one of you..." He trailed off with another smirk.

"Are you sure about that?" A familiar voice drawled from behind me.

Well shit....why wont he ever fucking listen to me?

"Well hello Jasper! How nice of you to finally join us. How is the wife?" Laurent asked, though I could see the slight glimmer of fear enter his eyes.

"Just fine and you?" the little pixie stated, stepping up to join us.

**A.N.: I hope you like this chapter and check out my other story 'Promise of a Blue Moon'...And don't forget to Review **

**;)**

**V.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A.N.: Thank you everyone that left a review, I've loved every single one...they help push myself forward with this story. I know that it's being a while and I'm sorry, had some issues that had to get done. But I'm back and I should be updating once a week with each story. I also want to thank Lucyferina and Deep and Devastating for their great help with this story... The song for this chapter is "Bullet" by Mat Kearkey.**

**V.**

* * *

JPOV

I couldn't take it anymore, I have being sitting on the armchair for the last hour. Waiting for Peter to call us back.

The whole house was full of anxiety and worry, every single being in this place was imagining the worse has happened to Bella and Peter. I mean what would be another reason for the fucker not to call me back? It wasn't like him to leave us in suspense like this.

My Ali has being sitting across from me and she was definitely to the point of dry sobbing. Damn even Rosalie was sending me a stress cocktail of her own.

I love my brothers and sister very much, but I considered Peter as the closest to being a real sibling to me. He was my fucking rock. The thought that I could lose him, was killing me.

"Ali please tell me that you've seen something?" everyone could tell of my desperation by the way I uttered this words.

"Sorry Jazz ...like I told you earlier the last thing I saw was Bella at the meadows that Edward used to take her, and then she went blank...and I saw just glimpses of Peter running through the woods...but nothing that could give me an idea of what's going on." she said shaking with worry.

"Maybe the wolves are involved again...you did said that you heard them howling on the phone...and we all know that you can't see Peter when the wolves where around." Emmett pointed out trying to bring some hope to the situation.

I looked over Emmett and saw that he too was a stressful mess, he didn't look any better than us. Bella to him was the human sister that has never seen growing up. The connection between those too was as strong as Alice with Bella. And I hope one day in the near future mine too.

They have to be OK, if something happened to them, not only would destroy this family but it would rip our hearts too.

The silence in the room was incredibly tense, no one seemed to be able to put words together, we were just waiting, hoping that everything was alright.

The front door was thrown open and everyone jumped from their seats ready to attack, we were so into our thoughts that we didn't notice a presence around the house. That's how Carlisle found everybody when he entered the room, he knew that something has happened and could tell the intensity of the matter but didn't know the exact problem.

"What happened? Jasper?" he said sending me even another wave of worry and fear to add to the rest of the house. I couldn't answer him.

"Jasper was talking to Peter on the phone three hours ago when they both heard the wolves howling on the distance, Peter said was the signal for vampire and said that he had to go to see what was going on. He was suppose to call back, but so far he didn't call." Rosalie said, I sent some gratitude towards her, which she responded with a small smile.

"OK...it could be nothing he may have got sidetrack (sidetracked) with Bella and forgot to call you back." he said looking at me.

"No...he isn't like that, he would know that if he didn't call he would worry all of us. He always calls..." I whispered back.

"Alright...what do we do then?"

"I want to go." I said, I knew that Peter would be pissed when he saw me, but I couldn't sit here anymore hoping for the best, when I didn't know that there was even a small hope.

"We all go then." Carlisle said looking at everyone which in return nodded.

"No...that would only bring more attention to us. I'll go by myself." I replied.

"Bro at least let me go with you, you don't know what the situation is...it could be a trap to get you there too." Emmett said.

"I know and that's the reason I have to go by myself, if it is it's a trap you could get in trouble too."

Across from me Alice was jumping from one emotion to the next, they kept going too fast for me to grasp any of them. Suddenly the strongest emotion was determination and I knew that I wouldn't win whatever she was going to through my way.

"Jasper and I will go by ourselves, we'll call you after we find out anything and plan from there." Alice said still strongly determined.

"Alice..." I tried to argue. .

"No Jasper we have to go together...I've seen it." she said strongly at first and finished in a whisper.

"You seen what Dear?" Esme said now next to Alice placing a motherly hand on her shoulder full of concern and love for all her children.

"Mm...that we were going together and found Peter." She said… she may be able to lie to the rest of the Cullen's but she couldn't lie to me, and she knew it, she was looking at me with pleading eyes and I understood that I had to play along.

"OK then, let's go" I said to her and then turning to the rest I added, "We'll call you when we know what's going on, and please stay here until then, we don't know if it is a trap or not." Everyone came to gave us hugs and said goodbyes almost like they would never see us again. The emotions were getting too much and I grabbed Alice hand and took off running from the house. I couldn't handle the sense of loss and worry mixed with fear that everyone was throwing at me. After we were out of hearing range from the house turned to look at my Ali.

"Why did you lie about the vision?" I asked her, I needed to know the reason of her deceit.

"Because I don't want to lose you too, and if this is a trap I want to be with you until the end." She whispered and I couldn't said anything in return, because deep down I felt the same way too, instead I sent her all the love and calm that I could master at the moment. We didn't said anything else for the rest of the way, we run for hours just holding hands, running to the unknown for the first time since I met Alice and it scared the crap out of me.

–

As we got to Forks we decided to go to the meadows first, since that was the last place that Alice saw anything. And hope to follow some kind of trace from there either from Bella or even the wolves.

Alice and I talked before approaching the meadows and if it came down to it, we would go and talk to the wolves personally. We were both too worried and afraid that we needed some details of what was going on here.

The meadows itself wasn't anything special, it was a round clear field with the last of the early fall wild flowers. I could see why Edward would come here sometimes, it was a secluded and enclosed place that would give you the illusion of privacy and you had the feeling that there wasn't anyone for miles, for Edward was one of the few places where he wouldn't hear any thoughts.

Even though our gifts weren't the same, I could understand him clearly, it was hard for me too to have to put up with everyone's emotions the whole time and without the power to shut it off.

After a quick scan of the meadows we figured out that Bella had indeed been here and also a vampire. The place also reeked of the wolves, so hopefully they were able to stop the vampire from attacking Bella.

"I smell Bella's blood!" Yelled Alice from across the field back to me. And I also could feel the waves of fear, panic and grief that she was sending me. It was so powerful that it almost brought me to my knees.

I run back to her side and I inhaled Bella's blood scent. I have being working extra hard since her birthday on my bloodlust that I could keep my head on place and not run wild to try to get to the source of the blood.

"Alice, I don't think it was enough to be a fatal cut. Knowing Bella she probably hurt herself." I tried to keep my own worries and fears from showing in my voice, trying to assure my mate that there was some hope still. Not believing it myself.

"But...But there was a vampire here, if he was around when she was bleeding..." she didn't finish her statement knowing full well what it meant and knowing that I would know it too.

I sent her some calm and she lunched herself in my arms and starting to dry sob.

"Ali, she is okay." I tried to tell her.

"But you don't know that...and I can't see anything and I'm …..scared" she finished and at the moment there wasn't anything I could said but sent her my love and support to her.

"Do you smelled that?" I snapped my head towards the smell of smoke.

"Yes lets go." I grabbed her arm and started to run hoping that it was the other vampire and not Peter's burned smell.

We reached smaller clearing and as soon as we came out of the tree line we saw what it was the end of a fire and the purple smoke dying out.

"It's not Peter" I said and for the first time I felt more hopeful today. And for what I was feeling from Alice she was too.

"Do you think it was just this guy or there was more?"

"I don't know Ali...but we have to find them, there is still something wrong, he hasn't called back yet." I was still having this feeling that things weren't fine just yet and I couldn't take it anymore. I have to do something. "It seems that the wolves separated, we should follow that trail that goes around the other meadow and see what they were doing...maybe they went back for Bella."

"Okay." Alice said, still not believing that may be Bella had been rescued by the wolves.

So that's what we did, it was the scent of two of them and they went around the meadow and seemed to pick up back Bella's scent and follow it. Hopefully they were on time and nothing else happened to her.

"Do you smell that?" Alice whispered low just enough for me to hear from next to her "I think that's Laurent scent and I don't think he is alone either... How many?"

"It's that fuck Laurent alright, and I think he brought a few friends with him, I count three." I said and Alice fear picked up some more "How didn't we see this coming? I don't understand why would he help that bitch and leave Irina?"

"I don't know Jasper...I'm sorry if I had seen any of this before...we...I..."

"Alice stop, it's not your fault and I would never blame you for any of this happening, if you want somebody to blame, blame Edward he was the big ass that say that weren't any more threats."

"I know but I still feel that I should have seen some of this, I know that Maria have a new gifted vampire that it seems to block all our powers but I'm so used to see everything and now..." she didn't finished and knew that she didn't have to either.

"I know sweetheart, I know" I said and I took her in my though I could do little to make her feel less sorry.

We picked up speed again and after a while we neared close to two people talking, with some relief I recognized Peter's voice, the other voice belonged to Laurent. I stopped and looked down to Alice and whispered low enough that she was the only one to hear it.

"Ali give me few seconds of a head start, make him think that it's just me but not long enough if he wants to bolt on us, OK?" I said and she just nodded.

I run the rest of the way and I could hear Laurent but I was sure that he didn't noticed me yet.

"Oh yeah? How so? I mean there are four of us and just one of you..." He trailed off with another smirk.

"Are you sure about that?" I said just before I stopped behind Peter. I could feel that he wasn't happy with me showing up but I also felt some relief too.

"Well hello Jasper! How nice of you to finally join us. How is the wife?" Laurent asked me, and I felt waves of fear and anxiety wafting out from him. _Yes asshole you should feel fear now_, I'm sure that if he had been still human he would have shit his pants by now.

Now was my time to smirk at him.

"Just fine and you?" my Ali stated, stepping up to join us.

Now the fear doubled they knew that they would lose with the three of us, shit even with just me and Peter they wouldn't stand a chance against us.

They started running.

"Laurent is mine!" Peter yelled and took running after him. Alice and me follow after him just a few yards behind.

Laurent separated from the group and Peter followed. We stayed on the newborns trail and when we approached them I sent them a mix of fear and weakness to them, that always worked when I was with Maria. I brought them to a stop right in front of us and I went for the bigger of the vampires ripping his head right off without losing a step. Throwing the head far enough to give some time before it reattached to the body, then I headed to the other vampire to the right. I checked over my shoulder to make sure Alice was doing okay.

Of course my Ali was doing fine, even though she was so small she could handle herself really good, even without her visions.

I turned back to the other vampire and took his head off too. I didn't feel like playing around I still didn't know where Bella was and Peter was after Laurent. No time to waste.

"I'll get some wood to start the fire." Alice said from behind me.

I got the three bodies and put them on top of the pile of wood that Alice put together. Reaching for the lighter from my pocket, I flipped open and lit the whole pile on fire. Their venom acted like a lighting fluid.

I turn to Alice "I'm going to help Peter, would you be OK here by yourself to make sure the fire burns everything?"

"Yes Jazz, go I'll follow you as soon I'm sure I'm not needed here anymore." I bent over her and kissed the top of her head and run off.

It didn't take me long to find Peter. He was standing right in front of a purple smoked fire that I only could presume was Laurent. The add thing was that Peter was feeling still very angry and still felt like he wanted to rip more people's heads off. I'm sure if I heard anybody talking about my mate the same way that Laurent did Peter's I would be too. But I also could feel some relief and some nervousness.

"Why so nervous?"

"Bella saw me earlier...she was so scared …..and selfless.." He said in a whisper. But I still couldn't figure out why he was feeling like this, I mean he was looking forward to be able to be with her. I knew that he wasn't done yet and I really wanted to let him get all his thoughts together, but still there was a question that was bothering me.

"Peter, where is Bella?" I asked."  
"What?" he answered.

"Where is Bella?" I repeated for him.

"I sent her off with the Black kid" he finally managed to say.

"What the fuck Peter, why would you sent her away with the wolves?"

"Because Jasper if I didn't she would have been dinner by now and me burned to ashes." he said now turning toward me with a glare "What I want to know is why are you and Alice here? Didn't I said not to come?" even though he was still pissed I could feel that he was happy to see me too.

"Shut up fucker, you know that you are happy that we helped your sorry ass today" I said while throwing my arm around his shoulder.

"I know I am, but I still can be pissed about it..."said a grinning Peter.

"Are you boys done playing around or are we still measuring dicks out?" _Oh you got to love my wife sometimes, she knew how to lift the spirits up._

"We're done!" we said at the same time grinning to each other.

"Finally! Now I want to see my sister please."Alice said very seriously.

"Nice to see you too Alice." Peter being the sarcastic ass that he was.

"Yea you too, now where is she?" she was even more impatient now that the threat of the vampires was over.

"She is at the rez with the wolves...and before you give me anymore shit than your husband, that was the only solution that I had at the time. So please no shit about it." He was smiling now. "Let's go see my angel." he said and started heading to the border the one that Carlisle used to meet with the last pack of wolves.

"Before you ask, I don't want Bella to know that she is my mate. I don't want to freak her out more than she already is... Laurent made sure that he filled her up with fear...b I think the best way would be for her to get to know me on her own terms and then we'll go from there, and when she is ready I'll tell her myself... Is that clear?"

"Yes, I have to agree with you, thought I wouldn't wait too long before telling her the true " I said to my brother and Alice nodded in agreement.

We reached the border and we smelled one of the wolf before we saw it through the trees. It didn't come forward but stay put all the same. Seconds later three more wolves came over, a black that clearly was the alpha, a russet one, a gray one and the brown one that was behind the trees step out together. They stayed together trying to figure out something.

"My name is Jasper Hale, this is my wife Alice and my brother Peter, like you see we are Cullen's and we don't mean any threat to any of you. We would like to speak to you though about the vampires from today and also about Bella." I said trying to sound as peaceful as I could manage. I could feel they were worried, especially since they could see Peter's and my (mine and Peter's) scars clearly.

Peter sat on the ground trying to show as much submissive behavior as possible, I followed suit and soon after Alice did the same although she wasn't happy ruin her perfect clothes.

The black wolf and the russet one stepped into the trees and moments later two Quileute men step out in cutout jeans.

"How did you know who I was?" the younger man asked Peter.

"I've been in the area for a while trying to make sure Bella was alright, and got to know you." Peter answered.

"Why? How?" the other one asked.

"Because Bella is important and she is under a great threat which she does not know of, I wanted to keep an eye on her but not to interfere with any of you, so I stood on the side."

"Fine talk then" the alpha said.

"First we would like to see Bella, make sure she is okay." Alice said.

"I don't think so leech." this Black kid was sending me plenty of hate. He was trying to step around the alpha but he wouldn't let him. On the other hand, we stayed in place.

Peter was sending me waves of worry, he didn't like Black's behavior and his choice to send Bella with him. Although I would have to agree with him, at the moment it was the only option to ensure Bella's safety.

"Fine then we won't tell you about all the vampires trying to get here then." I hissed back to them.

"What vampires? I though you killed all of them."Said the one that I would learn later on was Sam Uley.

"Look... I know you don't trust vampires, but we aren't going to harm her...I've being around her house for weeks, and today would have being really easy taking her away running and have her for myself if I wished. I didn't because the threat is bigger and I couldn't let those vampires get away and tell their bosses who is here watching over her. So please I just need to see that she's fine and we'll all sit down and I'll tell you everything." Peter was begging and he knew it. But his love for Bella was bigger than caring if he showed any weakness around the wolves.

"Fine, Paul tell Embry to bring Bella." Sam said full on alpha mode.

"Sam! You got to be kidding me... Do you really believe these bloodsucker after how they left her in the wood like she was nothing?" Jacob was getting on his alpha face.

"Now that was Edward, and you don't see him around, do you? And for your information, I was in the woods also and I wanted to rip his fucking head off... I just couldn't help her myself because I didn't want to scare her, she doesn't know me..." he sighed, "Just as I was trying to figure out what to do, you, Sam, showed up and took her home, I follow you back to the house."

"How come I never noticed your presence?" Sam asked.

"Because I have been trained well to disguise myself and my scent" Peter answered and I was surprised at his honesty.

"And if you don't mind asking you this...What exactly was your job?" Now, Sam was getting too curious for his own good.

"I was sent to destroy other vampires to gain more territory for the army that I was part of." When Peter added this I was utterly surprised but I knew that he wanted to gain a little trust from them so they would show him Bella.

Just as he finished this another Quileute guy whom I assumed was Embry came through the woods with Bella on his back. He stepped right behind Sam and Jacob and put Bella to her feet.

Peter next to me kept feeling worried and at the same time excited to see his mate again.

Alice was so happy that she was jumping on her seat. And of course the wolves were nervous.

Bella stepped around Embry and looked at all of us, she didn't say anything but I could tell through her feelings that she was still scared and confused. She saw Alice and me, and I felt a wave of longing and also she was mad about something. She moved to looked at the rest of us in the field until she saw Peter a few feet from Alice and me and stop. Her confusion spiked up some more but she still didn't looked away.

"Bella?" Alice was trying not to run and hug her sister.

Bella's eyes snapped back to us and said, "Alice? Jasper?...What? I don't..."

"Its okay Isabella, Laurent is dead and nothing is going to happened to you okay? I...We won't let anything happened to you." Peter said, I was waiting for the usual emotions that came from Bella after hearing her full name but it never came.

"I know." she just whispered.

* * *

**A.N. Don't forget to review, tell me what's on your mind...**

**V.**


	12. Chapter 11

_**A.N. Thanks for all the review, you guys are great. Hope you guys like this chapter, it would be the first time Peter and Bella spend some time alone together. Bella it's going through some pretty big emotions, but now with Peter I think she would be able to start to heal properly. The song for this chapter is 'Picking up the Pieces' by Blue October. One last thing I want to Thank my beta *Lucyferina* for the awesome work, you guys should check her stories. Thank you and Review :o)**_

_**V.**_

_Previously..._

_Bella stepped around Embry and looked at all of us, she didn't say anything but I could tell through her feelings that she was still scared and confused. She saw Alice and me, and I felt a wave of longing and also she was mad about something. _

_She moved to looked at the rest of us in the field until she saw Peter a few feet from Alice and me and she stopped. Her confusion spiked up some more but she still didn't looked (look) away._

_"Bella?" Alice was trying not to run and hug her sister. _

_Bella's eyes snapped back to us and whispered,"Alice? Jasper?...What? I don't..."_

_"It's okay Isabella, Laurent is dead and nothing is going to happened to you okay? I...We won't let anything happened to you." Peter said, I was waiting for the usual emotions that came from Bella after hearing her full name but it never came._

_"I know." she just whispered softly._

_BPOV._

_Here I was sitting between the wolves and the vampires on an invisible line, __it was somehow funny how both were trying to keep me on their side_ _but after some growling and some other words I snapped at them both and told them that I didn't care who's vampire and who's a werewolf._

_And_ _That I was tired of enemies in my life and that from that moment on __I was_ _a neutral country, that I was Switzerland. And that I considered both parties to be family._

_That seemed to calm them just enough to start a semi civilized talk about the vampires that they killed today and me sitting in the middle. _

_They were talking about Victoria sending Laurent and the other newborns to try to get to me, they also said that Victoria has an allied that it __seems__ that Jasper and Peter fear terribly and that wasn't a really good news, not only to them but to the whole town. _

_They agreed on meeting again to plan other ways to keep the town safe and they also agreed that I wasn't going anywhere, that it was better for me to stay put in here where both side could look over me._

_Of course the first words coming out of my mouth was 'I'm leaving', but Sam and Jasper pretty much told me that they wouldn't allow it and I wasn't going anywhere. The whole time I kept __stealing_ _glances at Peter. _

_He wasn't agreeing or disagreeing with me wanting to leave, and that left me __confused, I was wondering why he wouldn't express his opinion,_ _he looked pained, almost like if he could he would take me in his arms and run and never stop. _

_I'm so __confused__, I have too many emotions going through my system right now, that __it was no wonder_ _Jasper kept sending me calm waves my way, I was going between fear from Victoria's threat t__o_ _curiosity and disbelief that Peter was the voice from my dreams and anger directed at Alice and Jasper for leaving me. _

_I was shocked still to find out that my best friend Jake and his friends were werewolves. And I also was feeling __a strong desire_ _to have them all in my arms and never let go either..._

"_Bella?" Alice interrupted my thoughts, and I __realized_ _that everybody was looking at me, it was obvious that this wasn't the first time she tried to get my attention._

"_Yes?" I said glancing at my best friend that I considered_ _my sister once, and felt pained knowing that would never be the case again. _

"_Why that feeling Bella?" Jasper asked me coming closer to me. _

"_Not a move __leech!__" Jacob __stepped_ _closer to me too._

"_Jacob enough!...I'm fine Jasper..." even though he knew that wasn't the case "Did you ask me something Alice?" Jasper frowned but let it go._

"_Yes, actually we were wondering if you wanted to come to the house and talk about what __it has been __happening...and also to explain why we all left before__.__"_

"_I don't think so...she is coming with us" Sam said. _

_Sam has become_ _like a big brother to me after he found me in the woods. He and Jake were really over protective of me, they would call to check on me almost daily and invite Charlie and me for dinner often. But at the same time either one of them never came straight_ _out and told me about their secrets. _

"_It's OK Sam, I want to go home tonight... I'm really __tired_ _and I still have __to cook dinner __for Charlie__... Alice do you think that you could give me a ride to my truck?" _

"_Actually Bella how about I take you__?_ _I'm sure Alice and Jasper should hunt tonight, I have already fed earlier and...__I_ _would love to get to know you better__.__" said Peter with big puppy dog eyes that almost melted my heart. I looked between his eyes to Alice's and saw that he was right __hers_ _were almost black._

_I looked over Jake and Sam and noticed that they weren't happy about this, but Peter did save my life. I don't think he would do anything to hurt me, and beside I don't think Jasper would allow it if that was the case. I also knew that there were some questions that I need him to answer._

_I was positive he was the voice that I kept dreaming about, but now I came to the realization that maybe the first time wasn't a dream after all and that he was there at the hospital with me and Jasper. _

_That would explain why Edward was so angry, but I didn't know Peter and in my dreams or whatever they were he said that he __loved_ _me. Plus Edward had give me some information about him that right now __don't_ _make sense; like it's obvious that he doesn't feed from humans and if he indeed loves me-for some reason- that would mean that he doesn't have a mate... right?_

_I addressed Sam knowing that if he was the alpha that whatever he __said the other had to obey._

"_Sam, I'm going with Peter, I'll call you when I get home to let you know I got there alright... It's going to be okay, I have a lot to __process__... Between you guys being werewolves and the __Cullen's_ _being back and let's not forget everyone else that had __tried try_ _to kill me today" I finished with a small fake laugh._

"_Bella, please why don't you stay with the Blacks tonight until we can agree on something else?__,_ _I'm sure Charlie would be okay with it." He looked into my eyes and whatever he __saw in__ there it made him sigh and said "Fine, I can see that you __won't_ _change your mind... but I'm not happy about this... __Jared_ _you are going to follow them and stay around her house tonight". _

"_OK" __Jared_ _said from the back and nodded at me._

"_You don't have to do this Sam" __I said, not wanting anyone around for my talk with Peter._

"_Yes I do, if you think I'll let you go with one of those __leeches _ _without one of my guys you are wrong Bella..." __Sam replied seriously, it was obvious that he cared very much __for my well being._

"_He's right Bella, I wouldn't trust one of them either with you" Peter said from behind me and I turned to __glare_ _at him too, which he __answered __with a soft smile._

"_You didn't have a problem earlier!... I thought vampires have perfect memory" I was getting a little angry with __everybody__, they kept treating me like a child._

"_Yes you __are_ _right I did__n't__...but at the moment the wolves were the lesser evil."_

"_Fine!" this was so frustrating... right away I felt Jasper's gift __starting to calm_ _me down. "Let's go then."_

_The next thing I knew I was flown softly to __Peter's back_ _and he was running through the woods. It was dark out and I for sure couldn't see anything and I was not only afraid of the speed but that he would run into a tree._

"_It's OK Isabella, I'm a good runner." I was trying to figure out why it didn't hurt when he call me Isabella that I almost didn't hear the second part of what he was saying. "Do you want me to slow down a bit?"_

"_Would you mind...__?_ _I'm still not used to the speed." I said with my face in the crock of his neck inhaling his scent._

"_I wouldn't mind at all...actually it would give me more time to be with you" he said __and_ _the last part so low that I almost missed it again._

"_I assume that you know by now who I'm?" __He asked me__._

"_Yes... kinda...you're Jasper's brother, Peter. And __you have helped the Cullen's __track James's brother Travis..."_

"_Yes ma'am, Peter Whitlock at your service" he said with a perfect southern accent._

_I couldn't help it I giggled, as soon as I realized that I was giggling I __stopped__. It felt strange after the day I had _ _to be able to __laugh_ _so freely, maybe there is something really wrong with me, that thought only made me laugh even harder. _

_Then the realization hit me strong that if Peter wasn't holding me I would be double on the forest floor, I stopped. This was the first time that I was laughing that wasn't an act or forced from me...actually the last time that I actually laugh_ _freely was when William tried to steal_ _my cereal bowl from me but he pulled with too much force that the cereal and milk end up flying all over the kitchen counter. That was the morning of the accident. The last time I was happy with my little brother. _

_I couldn't help it I started to cry, I think that the stress from the day _ _finally caught up with me, between saying goodbye to Edward in the meadows and then the vampires trying to drink me dry and meeting Peter, and let's not forget the werewolves. And now thinking about William, it was too much, it hurt all over._

"_Bella? Baby__,_ _please tell me what's wrong?" Peter said breaking me out of my pain. I had forgotten that I wasn't __alone__, and that this was the first time that I had a __breakdown_ _of this magnitude in front of anybody in a long time. I started to cry harder._

"_Please...tell me__.__" Peter sounded worried and in pain. _

_I tried to __look __at him, but my vision was too blurry with tears, I didn't even __notice_ _that we __stopped_ _running and that he was looking down on me trying to figure out what was wrong with me._

_I didn't know what to say,_ _I couldn't find _ _words to tell him that __it was just me being myself,_ _that I was broken and that my heart and life were broken in tiny little pieces __scattered_ _all over the place. _

_Peter took me into his arms hugging me __close with a tenderness that touched my broken heart._ _I felt like the world was spinning all around me and then when his finger __traced_ _over my __exposed_ _skin I felt like a current shock running through me like a humming lullaby and everything felt in place._

_I felt like I was safe... like …like... home. It didn't feel cold like it was with Edward, but somehow I felt warmth. I felt like if he __held_ _me forever I could __survive_ _this life and face anything. I was __startled_ _by this thought and I pulled always from him, the humming current __stopping_ _as soon as I pulled __myself away_ _from his arms. _

_I looked up at him and he looked hurt, almost like _ _I just __slapped_ _him in the face. I was so confused, I only __knew_ _Peter briefly and he __was_ _able to bring all sort of emotions from me. I wasn't sure where all this feelings just came from. I thought I was putting a big act trying to keep all my pain from everybody, even though it was better but still had my moments and now this man just came in my life and I just broke down in front of him, and he __held_ _me and I __felt_ _like I could live forever again. _

_He didn't __look_ _away from my eyes, and I felt like I couldn't either even if I was forced __to__. He had a knowing look, like my life and troubles weren't a secret to him, like he knew my soul inside and out. _

"_Would you tell me what happened?" he said in a small whisper._

"_I can't" he looked at me for a long time and sighed._

"_We are by your truck...do you want me to drive you home?"_

_I knew that I wasn't __feeling well enough_ _to drive to my place, I was o__n_ _the verge of crying again and the last thing I __needed__ right now __was to get_ _in a car accident myself. That brought a fresh wave of guilt and the only thing I could do was just __nod__._

_He __opened_ _the passenger door for me and __helped_ _me settle in my seat. He moved at vampire speed to the other side and started driving to my house. There __were_ _so many things in my head that it hurt. The only thing I knew was that I didn't want to be by myself tonight._

"_Peter..." the only thing that I had energy was to whisper and I was glad that he was a vampire and would hear me over the roar of my truck anyways._

"_Yes?"_

"_Would you mind staying tonight? I don't... I don't want to be by myself … I feel exhausted... and afraid..." he cut me off saying._

"_Yes Isabella, I'll stay as long as you want me to ...and you don't need to be afraid anymore, I'll do anything in my power to keep you safe" he said softly stopping the truck right in front of my house, and Charlie's cruiser wasn't there yet. Then I remember that Peter __had never been here before._

"_How did you know where I leave?" he looked a little __hesitant_ _to answer for a minute._

"_I have being keeping an eye on you for a little while... to make sure you were doing okay" he answered honestly, and I gave him a small sad smile, he could have said anything like I __followed __your scent or Jasper told me. But no he was being truthful with me._

"OK_" I left it to that._

_We walked in the quiet house and he told me to get clean__ed_ _up, and that he would order some pizza, he asked me what kind I would like and what Charlie lik__ed_ _on his too and I insisted that one would be just fine and he left to place the order. _

_Peter left me to my thoughts while I took a shower, I wasn't sure how long I was there trying to relax my aching muscles and to figure out all that happened today. The water started to run cold startling me out of my thoughts. _

_I tried to __brush_ _my hair but it was a mess and I was too tired to fight it. I got dress__ed_ _quickly and just in time before Peter knock__ed_ _on my door. _

"_Come in" he open__ed_ _the door slowly perfectly balancing a plate with pizza, napkin, a __glass of water and some pills in his hands without any effort. _

"_Feel better?" he said putting the plate and napkin on the nightstand and pass__ed_ _me the water and the pills "for your headache." _

"_Thanks... a little, how did you know about the headache?" he just __shrugged his shoulders._

"_I actually have a gift, but lately __it_ _hasn't being working... but I guess I know you a lot better __than_ _I thought" he said with a sigh._

"_What kind of gift?" I didn't said anything about the 'knowing me' comment, I decided that moment that I wouldn't bring up that I actually heard him in the hospital or the way that he kept __stealing_ _glances at me just yet, I wanted to know him more before I said anything about that._

"_Actually I'm not sure, I just know shit... Carlisle calls it a 'knowledge power'... it's difficult to explain... __it's_ _just like a feeling in my gut when I'm thinking about a certain thing, and I just know that whatever it is it's usually true... sometimes it's not definite, sometimes it's just a feeling without a thought..." he trailed_ _off after that, frowning his forehead looking out __of_ _the window, and I knew that he wasn't in the present anymore but remembering some bad memory. _

_I tried to get him back in the present._

"_So why __isn't it_ _working anymore?"_

"_Victoria has gotten a vampire that it seems to block our gifts, Alice is having some trouble too with her visions." he went to the chair by the window "You should eat, Bella"._

_I quietly ate my food_ _glancing __towards __Peter while he looked out of the window. I wanted to break the silence that settl__ed_ _between us, I did __notice __that it wasn't uncomfortable but I wanted to keep my mind busy so I wouldn't think about the nightmare that my life has become once more._

"_You and Jasper look alike a lot... almost like real blood brothers" I said._

_He chuckled softly and said "Yes you __are_ _right... in some ways more the others we are... how you put it? blood brothers" I was confused._

"_What do you mean?"._

"_Well, you see, Jasper actually was the one that turned me... so in some ways we share the same blood or more accurate venom". He move so he could face me now with those __beautiful golden eyes that could read your soul._

"_Wow, I didn't know that, I knew that you guys were close but I guess I didn't realize how close you __were__"._

"_Yes, we __have been_ _through a lot together, some good and a lot of bad". He said still smiling._

"_Like what?". I knew that it was a long shot if he told me. I'd try to find out more about Jasper before and he always turn__ed_ _me down._

"_Well..." he seem__ed_ _to considered it "Not today, okay?"._

"_Sorry, I didn't mean __to pry__." I felt embarrassed because I was trying to push him after all he did for me today._

"_No Isabella it's_ _fine, I want to tell you everything... just not today, I think you have been_ _through enough for one day, and I don't think you need anything else that would give you more nightmares". He said with a soft smile._

"_You know, you __smile_ _too much". He just chuckled and __shook_ _his head._

"_And you should try to get some sleep"._

"_I'm not sure if I can" I said whispering, afraid to be alone, and of what _ _my sleep would bring._

_He got up and move__d __next to my bed, he motion__ed_ _for me to get up as well. I was trying to figure out what he was doing until he mov__ed_ _the blankets back and motion__ed_ _for me to __lay_ _down again. He put the covers over me and __sat_ _next to me. _

"_It's this ok?" moving his hands between us, indicating that he wanted to know if I was okay with him so close. I simply nodded._

"_I won't leave you Isabella, unless you want me to... now close your eyes and I'll be right here when you wake up." he pull__ed_ _my hair out and __began_ _running his fingers through it trying to get it untangle. It felt so good._

_He started to hum softly, it sounded so beautiful. It wasn't a classic song like the ones Edward used to hum for me._

_Between his fingers working in my hair and him humming I was on the edge of unconsciousness. My last thoughts were that I was still confused to why I felt safe around him and that I recognized_ _the song but I was too exhausted to do anything about it right now._

_**A.N. The song that Peter was humming to Bella is ''I love you 'till the end'' by The Pogues. Don't forget to let me know what you think...**_

_**V.**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**A.N. Thank you for all the reviews. I also want to thank my Beta Lucyferina, she's the best, you guys should check her stories out. Don't forget to Review. **_

**_V._**

* * *

Previously...

_He got up and moved next to my bed, he motioned for me to get up as well. I was trying to figure out what he was doing until he moved the blankets back and motioned for me to lay down again. He put the covers over me and sat next to me. _

"_It's this OK?" moving his hands between us, indicating that he wanted to know if I was okay with him so close. __I simply nodded._

"_I won't leave you Isabella, unless you want me to... now close your eyes and I'll be right here when you wake up." he pulled my hair out and began running his fingers through it trying to get it untangle__d_ _It felt so good._

_He started to hum softly, it sounded so beautiful. It wasn't a classic song like the ones Edward used to hum for me._

_Between his fingers working in my hair and him humming I was on the edge of unconsciousness. My last thoughts were that I was still confused to why I felt safe around him and that I recognized the song but I was too exhausted to do anything about it right now._

* * *

PPOV

It's been nearly a month since Bella asked me to spend the night with her. And even though she seemed to be handling herself better I can't help the need to be around her constantly. It was fucking painful to stay away the nights that the wolves were watching over her.

The day after the accident with Laurent, I took Bella over the Cullen's house to go over everything that it's been going on.

Alice and Jasper apologized and explained why they left without saying goodbye, they said as much as they could without mentioning my involvement in convincing them to follow with little fucked head's order.

We also explained to her Victoria's plan on making her life hell, and her sudden alliance with Maria. We had to gave her a short version of who this Maria was and what she was capable of doing. Jasper and I didn't go over the details of our time with in the southern army. But that was going to change tonight, at least I was planning on telling her my part.

We talked about the wolves and how they could help. Bella of course objected to the idea, but Jasper made it clear that her safety was a priority and that if that involved to stand shoulder to shoulder with the foul smelling dogs then be it.

The last pressing matter was of what to tell Charlie, not only that Jasper and Alice decided to come back but that they brought me with them acting as Jasper's cousin.

Charlie wasn't happy to have even some of the Cullen's back. It helped that he was really fond of Alice . We had to lie not only to Charlie but to the school saying that Esme was back as well, of course she called them both and erase any doubt.

We all agreed that the rest of them against Emmett's and Carlisle's protest should stay away for the time being, and that they would be called for any emergency.

After that we met with the wolves and agreed on having patrols around Bella's house daily and that she would be around one of us constantly until we knew more about Victoria's and Maria's plans.

Bringing anymore unwanted attention would be stupid and dangerous at the moment. We couldn't afford any more mistakes and not knowing what the power blocking vampire could do to Jasper's gift. Alice's wasn't much either and was getting worse. And mine, well, I haven't sensed a fucking thing in months.

So, the schedule worked perfectly for right now, Alice was back in school with Bella and shared pretty much all her classes. They ride together and the days that were sunny one of the wolves would drive her and stay close to the school to keep watch. Every two days a wolf would stay with Bella outside her window and the remaining days there was one of us, since I was the supposedly the single one I stayed most of the days, giving the excuse that didn't want to break 'Jasper's and Alice's time alone'. But I stayed outside her room or window all night, I promised myself that I would never do an Edward and stay in Bella's room without her asking me to. I respected my mate too much to do some shitty thing like that.

I knew that Bella wanted me to stay in her room with her but always before she asked me she would space out and never say anything.

She was getting closer to me every passing day but probably wasn't sure why she was feeling that way and didn't want to push or give herself up that way after the Edward's debacle.

I was planning to change that tonight, I wanted to claim my mate as mine, and I wanted to tell her everything that there was about me. I wanted to bring all my shit out in the open for her to see and decide what to do to my heart and soul, I would give everything up for her, I was going to put my life in her hands for her to decide what to do with it.

Even though I loved Charlotte very much there wasn't anything that I wouldn't do for Bella, the love that I felt for either women was different but equally strong in their unique ways. Charlotte's death haunted me until this day- I still haven't put all the demons from her death to rest- but if I ever loose Bella I would die. And I knew it, I had felt it after I made acceptances that I had another mate after Charlotte.

Ten years after her death, it came to me the knowledge that I would have another mate, I was so pissed off that I didn't even want to think about it. How fate mocked me right in my face with news like that after what he allowed to happen to Charlotte? He couldn't keep one alive and here came the news that he would have another? And even worse, his gut feeling was telling him that his new mate would be more important than the last. At the moment the news were fucked up, he would not love anybody not even a portion of the way he loved his Charlotte. He wouldn't and couldn't betray her like that.

But after the years and a lot more knowledge he couldn't not listen, having a second mate was a rare thing, a human even more, although he knew that would change soon enough. The other things that helped him to listen to his gut was the feeling that Charlotte would want for him to be happy and that she would want him to follow his gift.

After that he started to learn little things about Bella, and how his relationship with her would be and it was hard not to follow at all. There were things that still confused the hell out him and couldn't figure out but he would do anything for her now. The latest thing that it came to him before he lost his gift was that he would have to stay close to Jasper and Carlisle, thinking that maybe his brother thing was because of Maria and not sure about Carlisle, hopefully would be something minimal and not something that would cause... no he would not think about bad news, I couldn't.

The wolves were another thing that he needed to stay close to and fortify the friendship, like before it had to do something with Maria and Victoria. But Bella loved the dogs like family and whatever made her happy he would do try to keep. There wasn't anything that he wouldn't go through or kill for her.

"You ready Bro?" Jasper came down the stairs interrupting his inner thoughts. Jasper knew what the plans were for today, he wanted to be present but knew that this way would be better, and that he would have another day for his side whenever he wanted to talk to Bella.

"Yes... as I ever be..."

"You know you could keep it simple, just tell her about Southern Armies for now."

"No, I want to tell her everything, I'm tired of secrets... I want everything out in the open" I sighed, "Plus it's about the fucking time that she knew, that way she can rip off my balls and serve them in a silver platter if she wants." Jasper chuckled, we all knew that Bella was picking up some temper after hanging with those damn dogs. Not that I didn't like her this way, Bella hasn't had a break down since Laurent.

"Well fucker better you then me." he said heading out the door. The plan was for him and Alice go on a alone hunting for the love birds. I was picking her up and bringing her over here for dinner and storytelling time. Although she didn't know it just yet.

I gathered all my thoughts together and got the bike's keys. It was a rare cloudy dry day and it wasn't too cold. Bella hadn't seen my bike yet and I wanted to take the thing out the garage for a ride.

I mounted my bike and kicked it to life. I loved the roaring sound that made, like a angry animal ready to take on its prey. I put it on drive and took off down the driveway heading to Bella's school. Just going over the speed limit -barely- didn't want to get pull over by Charlie any time soon.

I needed to buy a helmet and jacket for Bella, there was nothing that I liked more than ride the bike, and hopefully Bella would enjoy me often.

Coming up on the school entrance I saw Alice's Porsche racing out the parking lot first coming to a stop and signing me to stop by her.

"She doesn't know about the arrangements yet, she's gonna wait five minutes for me in our usual spot and come outside to see what's going on... Oh and I'll get on it and it should be here by your next ride." she said giving a high pitch squeal. Oh the pixie.

"Thanks."

"Good luck... You'll need it too." she said as she turned out of the lot.

'thanks a lot... damned pixie' I murmured to myself.

"Well how fast five minutes would go by?" not long enough.

BPOV

Where in hell did Alice go? We always met by my locker after all the classes were done, last class being the only one that we didn't share. It was awful enough that they had to babysit me all the time, but now she was playing games with me?

It's not like I minded any of them even the pack, but I didn't want to be watched 24/7. The only one that I didn't mind was Peter, he didn't push and he was always calming me with his presence. I felt safe near him, not even with Edward it had been that way.

But today was Alice's turn to watch me and I wasn't looking forward to it.

"Alice where are you?" I murmured to myself.

"Hey Bella! What are you doing this weekend?" Jessica asked me from behind, I turned around to face her and seen that she was with Lauren, I winced inside. Jessica started to talk to me again, but Lauren was another story.

"Hi Jess, not sure, probably hang out at La Push or something." more likely being babysat while Alice Jasper and Peter went hunting for bigger game.

"Oh cool..." Jessica said with out an ounce of interested.

"Anyway, I got to look for Alice... so I'll see you guys later"

"I just saw Alice pulling out a minute ago... I guess your friend left you behind." Lauren smirked satisfied of her little proclamation. Damn, it hurt too, Why would Alice leave without saying anything?

"OK" what else to say? Either way Lauren wouldn't hear it. Heading towards the door, with the two of them behind me. I'm sure to make me more miserable after they see that I don't have a ride waiting for me.

Pushing the door open I had to move around some girls giggling and whispering about something, I didn't want to know about what they were going on about either way. All I wanted to do was to try to get home, probably start walking.

"Hey who's that?" somebody asked from my right, curious I looked up and froze in place.

I was shocked. Peter was leaning over a motorcycle with a black leather jacket and blue jeans. He had a little smirk on his face, like the all knowing Peter. He locked eyes with me and smiled a little wider.

"Wow look at that smile, I know what I'm doing this weekend" some girl said from the little group that has gathered to admire Peter. Jealousy hit me and waves so strong that I had to control my movements not to jump on the little bitch. He was Mine! Mine? Where that came from?

"Hey Bella ready to go?" Peter said seeking eye contact again.

"Yes, Been ready all day" I wanted to show possessiveness to these girls, to show that he came for me and me alone. He could tell what were my intentions right away smirking even more.

"OK Baby, can't wait to have you away from here" Well, well looked who was trying to play along.

I walked over to him not sure what to do next especially with an audience. Stopping a couple of feet away from him I looked up to him and found him still smirking, suddenly he shook his head.

He leaned over getting close to my ear and whispered

"Baby that wouldn't be enough to keep them away" he move his head back and with his eyes full of mischief he leaned over again but this time taking my lips in his. He pulled back barely and then move his lips towards me again.

He was kissing me, it was a mixture between gentle loving and possessive. He pulled his arms around me and moved them slowing upward until he reached my neck and stopped his hands there, holding me closer.

God I didn't want to pull away, this kiss felt wonderful. I have been day dreaming about kissing him lately but nothing came close to this kiss.

Finally the need to breath to over and I slowly pulled back. I was full emotions and didn't know where to start.

His face had a lot of emotions too, but he hid them quickly enough and looked up behind me.

"I think that did it." he whispered. I turned my head around to see what he was talking about and noticed all the girls glaring at me. The girls! I had forgotten all about them. He just did it for show nothing else.

That thought hurt a little, I wanted him to kiss me like that because he wanted it to and not to push some girls away.

"Come on, it's getting late." he reached behind him and handed me his helmet, I stared at it not sure how to do this, I never have been on a bike. Charlie would kill me if he knew.

Sensing that I didn't have a clue about what to do Peter pulled the helmet over my head and tagged my hand pulling me closer to him again. Noticing that I didn't have enough clothes on he took his jacket off and help me into it

"Mmmh, I like it" Blushing I just nodded, I had to remember to myself that it was just a show, just a show for the others. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt now and you could see all his well defined muscles under the shirt.

He mounted the bike and tag my hand again guiding me to get behind him, when I was situated he pulled my hands around his waist.

"Hold on tight." he kicked the motorcycle to life and it roared with power turning his head he checked that I was ready and pulled away from the school leaving all the jealous group behind.

He turned a little "You still want to go to the Cullen's?"

"Yea, I told Charlie that I was staying with you guys to watch some movies."

"Ummm, Jasper and Alice left hunting, they said something about alone time or something." Oh great, that's why the pixie left not even telling me.

"Oh well you can leave me at home, I don't have to stay over"

"No I want you to if you still want to that is?"

"Yea"

"Great... Lean with me" he said and took on some more speed, it felt amazing to ride the bike, and Peter was great driving it. I could only hold on him more tightly and giggle after he made some turn on the road. All too soon we were at the Cullen's and no more with the pretenses.

* * *

_**A.N. Please Review, review... Review :)**_

_**V.**_


	14. Chapter 13

**A.N. First I want to thank my Beta Lucyferina for all the help, she has been awesome all the way. The song that I choose for this chapter is "Spell" by Marie Digby... and finally I want to thank all of you that had left me a review and have been really supporting me from the start, you make my day... here are some of you that has left me a review recently; **

_**Brittany-** Simaril - **Roon0-** Zdra8351- **Lynne0731-** Sarah Miler- **Chalese-** Delilah69- **Slytheringrl17-** Moore8879- **Oceanluvr-** TeamSeth7890- **Twimama77-** **Gothfire0903-** Mfaerie32- **Genesis26-** Traceybuie- **Kathy Hiester-** Slc6548- CullenxVamp- **Robin.D- ** Mama4dukes- **Lucyferina-**_

PPOV

Turning in the driveway at the Cullen's house my thoughts were going all over the place. I didn't plan on kissing her at the school, but I'll be damn if I didn't love it. I remember being annoyed about the girls while I was waiting for Bella, and then she came out and sensing the girls' lust over me I could almost taste the jealousy in the air.

And after she tried to show that I belonged to her, I had to smile and play along with her little game, it's not like she should be worried about me going after any of them. However my pride sky rocketed after my mate marked me as her man.

The kiss. The kiss was supposed to be just a simple quick kiss, and to my defense I did pull back... a little. But the look on her face mixed with the emotions that I was feeling it became too much to pull back all the way and let her go.

Kissing her was like nothing I ever felt before, and I was lost in her, the warmth, the scent, the taste and the way she was responding were intoxicating.

Shit even now with her heat pressed against my back wasn't helping matters either.

When we pulled in front of the house I had to adjust myself, and for sure this wasn't the time for this shit.

I helped her off the bike and I moved to get off slowly, when I turned around she was almost to the front door.

"Isabella..." I started to say but she interrupted me.

"Don't Peter, it's OK... we put a good show for them." She replied.

"A show?"... What show?... "It's that what you think? That it was all for a show?" I moved to stand next to her at vampire speed.

"Peter I know you were just doing that to get them to back off you." She whispered quietly.

"Why would you think that?" I asked her still confused at the way she was behaving after that amazing kiss.

"Well… look at you and then me." She said still not looking up at me.

"Yes I'm looking at you and I think that you're beautiful." I might as well get this over with, "Bella I kissed you because I wanted to and not for show, I don't give a shit about those girls... Plus you're worth too much to me." I said and walked closer to her wanting to see her reaction to my words.

"Peter don't be ridicules." She scoffed, not believing that to me she was the one and only.

"No Bella, I'm not being anything but honest with you. I've brought you here because I want to tell you the truth, I'm tired of lies and I want you to know how I feel and about who I this off) really am." I knew that what I was going to tell her next wasn't going to be easy, and probably she would end up hating me for a while afterward.

"What are you talking about?" Bella had a lot of emotions in her eyes, but I could tell the one that I dreaded the most, fear.

"Why don't we go inside and get comfortable, you probably want to call your dad and tell him that you are spending the night here, it's going to be a long night I'm afraid..." this was going to be hard for everybody but I need to finally reveal the truth to her. "If at the end of the night you don't want to be in the same room as I, I promised I'll stay outside but I feel better if you stay either way."

"Peter you are scaring me..." she whispered.

"No, no please don't." I moved to put my hands on her cheeks trying to make her feel at ease as much as I could while she would allow me. "Don't be afraid of me, I would never do anything to hurt you."

With that I took her hand and moved her inside and to the sofa, pulling my cell from my pocket and handing it to her I left to go into the kitchen. Even though I could still hear what she was saying in the phone I wanted to give her a sense of privacy while she talked to her dad.

I was trying to figure out how to tell her everything that I didn't notice her coming behind me.

"OK, I'm staying... now would you please tell me what's going on?" I turned slowly and studied all that I could about Bella, taking her scent to heart and looking at her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and her long mahogany hair.

"I need you to promise me that you will listen to everything I have to say before you make up your mind about me."

"Ooookayyy." she said not trusting this, not even a little bit.

"No please promise me." she looked up and gazed at me for a few seconds trying to decide something and whatever she found out made her mind up. She nodded.

"Yes I promise."

"Good, now why don't you eat something?"

I waited until she finished her dinner and then I took her hand and pulled her to the sofa once again. After she was sitting on the sofa I moved to the chair across the room and sat. We were silent for minutes, or maybe hours. How was I going to do this?

BPOV

He was sitting across the room, as far away from me as possible. I could see that whatever was coming was hard for him, and was going to be even harder for me to hear.

But I still had a feeling that whatever he was going to say it would be connected with the dream of him telling me that he loved me. A dream, a memory whatever it was, was going to change today.

I wanted to go to him, take his hand and comfort him. The way that he sometimes did with me without even realizing it.

After the kiss earlier and the way he was acting right now made me think that maybe the kiss was real and not something for a show.

I didn't realize before but now as I was staring at his face looking downward like he wished that the floor would open up and reveal all he needed to know. The same emotions were showing after he kissed me. The raw feeling of longing.

"Do you remember when we told you about Maria?" he started and waited for me to nod.

"Good, well we didn't tell you everything there was to the story... After Jasper changed me, I became third in command, I think was my gift that made Maria so interested in me and the way that Jasper seems a little more comfortable training me and able to socialized with me than any other... We were feared from every one when it came time to work together." he snickered for a moment lost in memory, "We even had a way of communicating without words, I knew how his gift works and I could imagine an emotion to tell him something and he would do the same sending me waves of whenever he wanted my attention... We did terrible things not only to humans but vampires alike. I've become a monster and for a long time I..."

"You didn't know any better Peter... you and Jasper had to survive... and following Maria's orders was the only surviving knowledge that you had a the time."

"Bella you are too kind... but I still see most of my victims... and they are in the thousands.. And this scars that I have all over my body, only remind me even more what I'm."

"You are right your scars say what you were and how strong you are to be able to be sitting across from me telling me about it... but they don't change what you have became, and I do not see a monster at all."

He frowned and kept quiet for a minute, probably trying to figure out how to say what was coming next.

"Peter, just tell me... I won't judge you and whatever it is we can work it out together." he nodded.

"After a couple of decades of this Maria sent us out to get some more recruits for the army she was thinking on going back to Texas and we needed more soldiers to take over one of the areas that became rich in humans... we came about a couple of females and a few strong males and changed them. The one female that Jasper changed was named Charlotte... and after spending some time together plus the help of my gift we became mates." There he said it, he was taken and wouldn't jeopardize his relationship with Charlotte and didn't know what to do with me now... but the emotions and the way he acted didn't make sense.

"After a year Maria gave the order to eliminate the weaker newborns and she was one of them, nobody knew about us, if anybody knew they could have used each other to other like a weapon... when it was her turn for me to take her to Jasper I told her to run and I stayed in place between her and Jasper, he on the other hand was frozen in place, I told him through my emotions that I loved her and that I needed him to let her go and that I would take her place... he on the other hand turned around and said 'go' that was all he said.

"After a time we returned to take him away from that forsaken place and show him that there was another way of living and we didn't need that place or Maria like she made us think. He didn't think twice and took off with us.

"After we got Jasper to come with us, we traveled as a group for a little while but Jasper didn't seem to find his peace with himself yet and went on his own, that's where he found Alice. Charlotte and I spent a couple of decades moving around traveling manly in the States."

He got quiet again, whatever was coming next was affecting him greatly.

"One night about 40 years ago I had one of my gut feeling things that if were to leave the house something bad would happened to her..." he needed to do this on his on time. " She wanted to go dancing …. fucking dancing and wouldn't have 'no' for an answer. … Maria had organized an ambush waiting for us outside town, she had too many soldiers for me or even with Charlotte's help to do any difference... At first I thought that maybe she just wanted us to come back but soon I discover that I was wrong... way fucking wrong!... Maria tortured Charlotte with me right in front watching. She wanted me to suffer for not just leaving her all those years ago but for taking Jasper with me. She didn't want me to die but go through a long time of suffering until she'll find Jasper and I again..

"Maria took great delight on burning Charlotte slowly, small pieces at a time." That was awful, to not only torturing the victim but her love one watching her die. I was hating this Maria more and more.

"I kept to the outside of towns and caves to mostly hide myself, I would hardly feed and when I did I tried to get to homeless or murderers..." OK so he did feed from humans still at some point and probably didn't changed diets until recently. "Jasper would come and find me every six months or so to check on me. But mostly it didn't help until..."

This time he looked up at me trying to give me the honest truth. "Until I had another of my great feelings and discovered that I would have another mate... that she would be greatly important to me and that I would do anything to protect her and that if she ever died I would die with her...Bella I have to tell you that at first I hated even the remote idea of having somebody to replace my Charlotte, but with time, a lot of time and getting to know facts about my future relationship I couldn't not but be happy . The other thing that helped a great deal was that I wouldn't replace Charlotte because there isn't any comparison...

"I learned that my new mate was beautiful and smart... that she cares, and would do anything for those she loves... that she always puts others before herself even her safety... that she lost a great deal and that she is hunted by her past as am I... that she would moved here where my brother could watch over her and that would help her ease some of her pain at least when he was close to her. That she would love another vampire before me and suffer ache once again... " he was moving closer to me keeping eye contact as much as possible with all my tears clouding my vision. He knelt before me and took one of my hands in his, pulled it to his lips and kissed the palm of my hand, now revealing all his love for me.

"That my brother and the family that she got attached to have around sudden leaves her... and for me to keep an eye on her..." he looked pained " When James attacked you it was the hardest things that I went through beside losing Charlotte, not being there to protect you and after not been able to hold you and help you heal... It was so hard that I ignored Jasper and went to the hospital to see you... you were so beautiful even in that fragile state... I wanted to rip everybody ...It helped that Jasper killed James. But not that there was the chance that others could hurt you …." he looked down remembering something.

"I heard you." I whispered.

"What?"

"I heard you at the hospital... at the time I thought it was a dream but then everything didn't make sense... but then I saw you when Laurent tried to kill me and you spoke, bringing all the memories forward."

"You heard everything?" I just nodded and if he could cry he would be in tears right now.

"Isabella, I'm sorry that I lied to you and that I hid so much from you..."

"No Peter, I know if you had told me all this before now I would have freaked out..."

"Bella, when Edward broke up with you. I knew what was going to happened also... Jasper and Alice didn't want to go, but I knew that if any of the Cullen's stayed it would have been really difficult for me to get close to you and that Edward would come back too... I know that hurt you so much, and I'm really sorry..."

"It's ok Peter, you did what you had to do... I'm not going to lie and say that that didn't hurt, but I can see the reasons behind it."

"I know that it's too much and that if you need some time by yourself I would understand."

Did I needed time? Do I not feel comfortable with him? All my feelings told me the same thing, even my body the way it reacted to him made me think that for some reason all that he just told me made sense and that we belonged together.

He was getting up and letting my hand fall in my lap, probably thinking that my silence meant I rejected him.

PPOV

Well it could have been a lot worse, she could be telling me to go to hell instead of showing any signs or either way. I know that it was too much to absorb and that she needs her space now that everything is out in the open.

It surprised me when she tried to sympathize with me when I told her about some of the things I have done, most people would have run for the door screaming. But Bella felt sorry for me and told me that I'm not that person anymore, that what I have done was a survival mechanism and that I have become a better man... nobody have ever seen it that way, and even though I still feel guilty for everything I now see that maybe I'm better, I just hope I'm a better man to her.

Even though I still have not put Charlotte's memory to rest I now see that I'm so much close to go where everything started and say goodbye like I was planning to do before all the James' deal happened last year.

I moved to get up letting her hand fall in her lap, I should give her privacy. I think Esme needed to take down some trees down in the back yard, there isn't anything better then to clear some trees in these situations. Frustration is a bitch.

"Peter?" I turned back around not realizing that I almost made it to the door already.

"Mmm?"

"Where are you going?" she asked getting up and staring to follow me.

"Well, I want to give you space and I've heard that Esme is thinking about clearing the backyard."

"I..." she sighed, "I don't want you to go." she whispered, "Plus I don't think Esme would appreciate a destruction of her backyard instead of cleaning it." she gave a soft smile, could it possibly be that she knew me more than I thought?

"You know, I think you are right... but I think I should... I don't know." why this girl could bring so many emotions out of me.

"Wow, that's must be a record." she said smiling even more.

"What's that?"

"I didn't know a vampire could be baffled." she said giggling softly.

"Oh you think that's funny huh?" Just like that she was able to get me out of my glumly mood.

Without giving her time to respond I lifted her softly around the waist and drop her at vampire speed on the sofa.

I started tickling her sides and she was trying to get away from under me.

"So is it still funny?" I said making her laugh even more, god I loved her laugh.

"Ok, Ok you win I'll forget that ever happened." I stopped and realized how close I was to her and seeing her under me started to get a different feeling out of me. We locked our gazes and Bella must have realized our circumstances too because she stopped laughing and stood really still. I wanted to kiss her so bad and by the look in her face shifting to my lips I knew she wanted it too.

I moved slowly giving her a chance to change her mind and letting me know. I kissed her softly at first cupping her face with my hands, and my insides burned when she didn't pull back and started to kiss me back. I deepening the kiss, pouring all my passion for Bella on this kiss.

She put her arms around my neck bringing me even more on top of her.

"Isabella, we should slow down baby." I said when I gave her some time to catch her breath, moving my lips to her neck, noticing for the first time that her blood didn't bother me so much at all.

"No! Please don't." she said a little hurt and scared. Probably thinking that I would turn her down like Eddie boy did.

"Baby, if we don't stop right now I won't be able to later, and the first time with you I don't want it to be on a sofa."

She stopped moving and I pushed myself up a little so I could see her face, she was thinking something seriously and I wasn't sure what I did to make her do that.

"Take me upstairs then Peter." she said a little nervous.

_**A.N. Please Guys don't forget to review... Thank you, hope you enjoyed it. :0)**_

_**V**_


End file.
